


Moving Forward Fangs First

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point the fact that they have triplets not twins slipped Minato and Kushina’s minds, but after years of being ignored and a life changing experience Naruto no longer wants to be a part of their family – Harem – Vampires/Werewolves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At First Bite

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x ? /**

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun crept higher in the sky and through the open window of a bedroom stirring the person from their slumber.

The person groaned and poked their head out from under the covers to reveal a 13 year-old boy with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. His name was Naruto Namikaze.

"your eeevil" hissed Naruto as he glared at the sun. Naruto groaned and got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and ate. He glanced at the calendar.

October 3 was circled in red and written in the circle was - 'leave for 2 week family vacation at ocean resort'

October 4 'today'

October 10 was circled in a red cloud and written in the cloud was – 'Yuki's and Yuka's 13th Birthday'

Naruto sighed as he pondered how the hell Minato and Kushina, his parents, forgot to take him on the trip and that they had triplets not twins. Unfortunately, this not the first time he was forgotten. He hasn't been included in any family activities since he was about 5. Sadly, he's used to it.

They also never started his training either. He did ask once when he was 7, but they said no because Yuki and Yuka need to learn how to use their bloodlines, the Uzumaki special chakra and Rinnegan, which he did not inherit. He has been training by himself, with some help from the people who do care.

Naruto cleaned up and went to an empty training ground to do some training.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of training and increasing his weight seal he packed everything up and was about to leave when he sensed danger in the form of three stone ninja. Naruto dodged just in time to miss being impaled by multiple kunai.

"not bad kid, but we're still gonna kill you Naruto Namikaze to get revenge on your father" smirked the stone nin who clearly was the leader and a jonin.

Naruto gave a look of disbelief "you know I'm related to Minato ... and my name?"

The stone nin looked confused, clearly they didn't expect this reaction "ummm yes? Your Naruto Namikaze the oldest of Minato Namikaze's triplets"

"Finally, I was starting to think no one knew" he said happily

"…yea…whatever, prepare to die" the stone ninja charged

"earth style: dragon bullets"

Naruto removed his weight seal while dodging a barrage of boulders. He had to find someway to get help. Unfortunately, Naruto wasted all his energy during his training. At this point he can't even make a shadow clone.

But that doesn't mean that he's a push over. Two of Naruto's specialties are traps and poisons. Just as he was about to be stabbed he did a body switch with a poison powder bomb.

*BOOM*

The deadly dust consumed one of the stone ninja quickly killing him, but the other two escaped and ran after Naruto.

The village was too far away and he didn't want to risk someone getting hurt so Naruto only had one chance to get help and that was to get to a nearby anbu patrol route. He knew where it was because his friend Itachi Uchiha told him just in case he needed help.

He was almost there when sensed the stone nin approaching. He took cover and set up a barbwire trap and waited.

He saw his attackers come with in view and cut the trip wire. The stone nin were wrapped up and sliced to ribbons.

"yes it worked" exclaimed a relieved Naruto. He left his hiding spot to look at his attackers bodies, but froze in his tracks.

There was only one body in his trap. Where was the jonin?

"like I said kid your good, but sorry it's time to die" Naruto slowly turned to face the jonin from stone "earth style: stone spear"

The stone spear went strait through Naruto's body entering just under his heart and exiting through the center of his back, smashing his spinal column.

"HA take that Minato Namikaze"

*CRACK*

*THUD*

Naruto struggled to lift his head to see what happened. He saw the stone nin on the ground dead. He was definitely killed by a broken neck. Standing next to the dead jonin was a very pale man with brown hair and eyes, and wearing old western style clothes from the 1600s. Next to the pale man was the biggest wolf Naruto has ever seen. The pale man, who was 6' 4", only barely reached the silver wolf's shoulder.

The pale man gave the jonin a look of disgust "disgusting fool using a child to get revenge. Hope he rots in the netherworld" he looks at Naruto "help is on the way, but with those injuries you will die before they come. We can help. Just tell us, do you want to live?"

"y-yes" was the weak reply from the blonde

XXXXXXXXXX

Two anbu were doing their daily patrol "weasel, there are some disturbances up ahead" said an anbu with a cat mask.

Weasel/Itachi said "we better check it out. There have been reports of stone ninja near the border" the two anbu headed off.

Itachi felt a twinge of worry as he thought (I hope Naruto is alright, he trains near here)

The Itachi came upon a clearing and the first thing he saw were two dead stone nin and a large spear made of stone that was covered in blood. A few feet away he saw an enormous wolf and a pale man leaning over a body. The wolf was biting the body's right leg and the pale man was biting the body's left shoulder.

A split second later the wolf and pale man burst into dust revealing that the person they were biting was Naruto.

Itachi rushed over to the teen and scooped him up while yelling at cat, who just entered the clearing "I'm taking Naruto to the hospital. Get backup and see if there are more Stone nin and report this to the Hokage" he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXX

Biwako was working at the hospital when Itachi shunshined in to the ER.

"Weasel what happened?" asked a worried Biwako when she saw Naruto.

"it looks like some ninja from Stone infiltrated the village and tried to assassinate him. He was hit by the stone spear jutsu" said Itachi who was trying to stay calm.

Once she heard that she took Naruto from Itachi and rushed him to the OR.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade, Itachi 'without mask', Teuchi, Ayame, Sarutobi and his wife Biwako were sitting around Naruto's bed waiting for him to wake up.

"Cat gave me the report. Apparently, the three stone ninja intended to kill Naruto. They jumped Naruto after his training, but he was able to kill the two chunin. The jonin, however, did this to him" Tsunade growled the last part as she looked at Naruto's sleeping form "that bastard is lucky someone killed him before I got my hands on him"

Sarutobi asked "do you know who killed the jonin?"

Tsunade sighed "no, I wish I did"

Itachi's said "it was most likely the pale guy who was with Naruto when I found him"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed "what pale guy?"

Itachi's head snapped up "Hokage-sama I'm sorry I was so worried about Naruto I just assumed that Cat saw everything I did. You see hokage-sama when I found him there was a huge wolf and pale man in old fashion western style clothes leaning over him. The wolf was biting his leg and pale man was biting his shoulder. Before I could do anything they collapsed into dust"

Much to Itachi's shock Tsunade turned to Teuchi and said "this sounds like your department"

Teuchi walked up to Naruto and started examining him "hmmm ... large pupils ... his left shoulder is icey ... his right leg is burning up ... he was definitely bitten by both a vampire and a werewolf, but we won't know which virus sticks until he wakes up"

Sarutobi saw that Itachi was completely confused and chuckled "you maybe in anbu Itachi, but you are still young. You haven't seen everything yet. In fact, there is a whole other world that most people don't know about, even ninja. Teuchi and Ayame and their family deal with this world and creatures from it on a daily basis"

The Uchiha relaxed a little and asked "Teuchi-san, you mentioned a virus, so I assume he is going to change, is Naruto going to be alright?"

"yes, he'll be fine. He'll change into either a vampire or werewolf ... don't give me that look it isn't as bad as Hollywood suggests. Vampires don't have an aversion to the sun or garlic or holy water and they don't crave blood ... well, they do need blood, but this type does not need human blood. Yes there are different types of vampires and werewolves,. This kind needs blood from farm animals like cows or horses or sheep. Werewolves don't have an aversion to silver or go nuts during a full moon. Most werewolves, just like vampires, don't hunt humans unless they have no choice. We're apparently not very nutritious"

"so how will he change?"

"no matter which creature becomes he will have faster reflexes, stronger senses and be able to reach levels of strength and speed that are far beyond human. Now, I say 'able to' because these abilities won't happen over night he will have to train hard to reach these levels…but this Naruto we're talking about, he loves hard work, so he'll be fine ... now if he becomes a vampire he'll need to add some blood to his diet, on average 8 ounces, and he'll only need to sleep about 1-2 hours a day ... if he turns into a werewolf he'll need a higher protein diet and have a super fast healing ability and be able to turn into a wolf ... now there is only one way to tell which one his is and that is with these ..."

He takes off the necklace he's wearing. On the necklace are two small vials, one blue and one red.

"in the red vial is devils bane. If a vampire touches this it will burn them badly and if they ingest it will make them really sick and weak or if they take too much it could kill them ... in the blue vial is wolfs bane and it will do to werewolves what devils bane does to vampires ... once Naruto wakes up we can apply a little of each to his skin ... when we know which he is we'll know how to help him gain control of his new body ... it might be a good idea to take him away from people for a few days so he can figure things out in peace"

Tsunade smiled "this was an assassination attempt so it is normal protocol to remove the intended target until it is deemed safe for them to return"

Everyone heard a groan and noticed that Naruto was waking up. He tried to get up, but Tsunade stopped him "don't get up Naruto, just rest"

Naruto looked around the room and saw his loved ones standing around him "hey guys, kaa-chan what happened?"

"what do you remember?" asked Tsunade

"ummm ... I remember waking up and having breakfast ... And going to training ... I finished training and was coming to the hospital to start my shift ... and then ... Stone nin! I was jumped by three stone nin! ... I vaguely remember killing one ... no two of them ... but the last one ... " Naruto bolted upright and his hands were searching his chest for the gaping hole that should be there ... it wasn't there "I ... was stabbed with the stone spear ... some pale guy with a big wolf came out of no where ... snapped the stone nin's neck ... the last thing I remember is being asked if I wanted to live, I said yes ..."

"Naruto you remember what I told you about what my family does for a living, right?" asked Ayame

Naruto nodded "you deal with the supernatural beings ... I see, what bit me?"

"you were bitten by a vampire and a werewolf" said Teuchi

Naruto turned to Ayame and asked "is he right?" Ayame nodded

"HEY why are you asking her if I'm right? Don't you believe me?" whined Teuchi

Naruto deadpanned "no offense old man, but I've had trouble believing you since that 'Elvis is dancing on my fishcake' episode"

"still having caffeine induced hallucinations, huh. I told you to cut back" said Biwako

"I did. I went from three coffees to one mocha whipped triple chocolate thingy" Biwako facepalmed, he didn't cut back at all "but seeing things isn't the problem, it's the heart palpations and anxiety"

"THAT'S THE CAFFEINE YOU DAMN IDIOT!" yelled Tsunade and Biwako in perfect sync. While her father was getting a well deserved scolding Ayame grabbed two eyedroppers and a cup of water and took a seat next to Naruto.

"ok Naru-kun the red vial is devils bane and the blue vial is wolf's bane. I'm going put a drop of each on your skin. Which one you react to will tell us what you are. Now this will hurt" as she's saying this she fills one eyedropper full of devils bane and the other with wolf's bane. Naruto holds out his hands and holds one eyedropper over his left hand and the other over his right hand. She lets one drop from each fall.

*HISSSS* was the sound of burning flesh. Naruto cries out in pain and everyone rushes to his side to see which one burned him. It was ...


	2. Changing

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi /**

**Last Time:**

"ok Naru-kun the red vial is devils bane and the blue vial is wolf's bane. I'm going put a drop of each on your skin. Which one you react to will tell us what you are. Now this will hurt" as she's saying this she fills one eyedropper full of devils bane and the other with wolf's bane. Naruto holds out his hands and holds one eyedropper over his left hand and the other over his right hand. She lets one drop from each fall.

*HISSSS* was the sound of burning flesh. Naruto cries out in pain and everyone rushes to his side to see which one burned him. It was ...

XXXXXXXXXX

It was both of them!

"ummmm ... Teuchi is this suppose to happen?" asked Sarutobi as Ayame started to wash off the herbal extracts. The wounds on Naruto's hands closed up.

"I'm not sure, I've seen people get bitten by both vampires and werewolves at the same time before, it's actually really common, but I've never heard of both viruses taking affect." Said a stunned ramen chef.

"Teuchi-san, could this have something to do with Naruto being an Uzumaki?" asked Itachi

The ramen chef frowns "it could be, but I can't say for sure since no uzumaki has ever been bitten before"

Tsunade raised a eyebrow at that "how do you know that for sure?"

"both plants flourish in the whirlpool area. After living near the plants for so long all uzumakis started reeking of both. That's more than enough to scare away vampires and werewolves ... and Kushina has a pendant containing both Devils bane and Wolf's bane ... apparently it's a common good luck charm ... I think she made one for Minato, Yuki and Yuka too"

Naruto gave a dry humorless chuckle "so, being neglected by tweedledee and tweedledum is the only reason I'm alive right now, how bitterly ironic."

Everyone frowned as they realized if Kushina had given Naruto a pendent he would be dead because the vampire and werewolf would never have bitten him.

Biwako has had enough of this gloominess "alright that's enough we shouldn't be sad. We should be happy because Naruto is alive and well and has a birthday coming up."

Tsunade chuckled "your right ... Naruto we're going to take you somewhere away from the village for a few days so you can adjust to your new body ... Itachi would you take Naruto?"

Itachi smiled and nodded. He got up and stood next to Naruto, but just before he could shunshin him away Teuchi cut in "Oh Itachi, Naruto needs to find out which animal he prefers to feed on, so could you take him somewhere close to a farm ... don't worry Naruto it will come naturally"

Itachi nodded and he and Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Biwako, Tsunade and Sarutobi alone in the hospital room.

Tsunade sighed "god, what an exhausting day, oh well, at least there isn't any paperwork for werewolf vampire hybrids. Sensei, why didn't you tell me about the horror of paperwork?"

Sarutobi chuckled "if I did you would never have become the fourth hokage" the three walked out of the room and noticed everyone was watching them.

Biwako smiled and spoke loudly so everybody could hear "we have good news, Naruto has regained consciousness and he will make a full recovery" everyone was happy to hear that. Most of them have known Naruto since his was 7 years-old when he became Tsunade's apprentice. The rest were his students. He is a strong, well-respected med-nin, and a dear friend and sensei.

Tsunade then announced, "However, this was an assassination attempt, so Naruto was moved to a secure location and he will stay there until we are sure he's safe."

The members of the Konoha hospital staff were concerned about their colleague, but they didn't ask any questions.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi and Naruto found a hidden house in a forest just outside Konoha and sent word to Tsunade about where they were.

The week went something like this:

**Calendar mode**

October 4:

9:00 – jumped by stone nin

9:30 – taken too hospital

9:32 – Naruto is declared dead

9:35 – his pulse returns

12:00 – wakes up from coma

12:10 – Itachi takes him to an abandoned house in a forest then leaves to get some of Naruto's things and Naruto turns the weight seal back on

12:35 – Itachi returns to see that Naruto has prepared lunch. They sit down and eat as Itachi tells Naruto about what Teuchi said earlier and what changes to expect

1:14 – Naruto notices that his chakra control has taken a nosedive and immediately starts training in chakra control for a few hours while Itachi tests his senses which have already doubled since the change

7:00 – The two make dinner and Naruto finds he adjusted to his weights so he increases his weight seal

7:48 – Naruto feels a weird burning in the back of his throat that won't go away so he and Itachi go to the nearest farm and see if he needs blood

7:55 – Naruto finds that 6 ounces of blood got rid of the burning sensation and he prefers cows blood. He was also happy to see that feeding wasn't as messy as it is for vampires in the movies because real vampire fangs are hollow and act like straws to suck up the blood and the wounds on the cow instantly healed

8:03 – Naruto and Itachi are back at the house. Naruto increases the weight seal again and continues his chakra control exercises

11:00 – Naruto goes to bed

October 5:

12:35 – Naruto wakes up and finds that it's only 35 minutes after midnight. He only slept an hour and a half, but he feels refreshed like he slept for 9 nine hours. So he continues his chakra control exercises and increases his weights

1:00 – Naruto gets fed up with constantly increasing his weight seal so swaps the weight seal for a gravity seal

5:00 – Naruto wonders if it is possible to become immune or tolerant of wolf's bane and devil's bane if he took small doses everyday. He starts taking diluted doses of both

7:00 – Itachi wakes up and finds Naruto drinking the toxic solution and summons Susanoo to beat the blonde for what he thought was a suicide attempt

7:39 - After explaining why he took the solution Itachi apologizes and tests Naruto's senses again and finds that his senses are 20 times stronger than a normal human

October 6:

2:00 – Naruto creates 500 shadow clones that will work on chakra control while he and Itachi spar and they find out that Naruto has 2 wolf forms

The first form was a half man half wolf bipedal creature that stood about 15 feet tall. The lower part of the body was that of a wolf and the upper part was built more like a man, with opposable thumbs and broad shoulders, but had the head of a wolf and very sharp claws and was covered head to toe in thick black fur and gold eyes

The second form was a massive black wolf with gold eyes that is 7 feet tall at the shoulder. After tapping into these forms Naruto gains night vision, his hair in his human form becomes a few shades darker with faint black streaks and becomes much spikier.

/AC – Naruto did accidently destroy the clothes he was wearing when he transformed which gave Itachi a mental image that will dominate his wet dreams for years to come – Naruto did fix this issue with a storage seal that will absorb his clothes before they are destroyed and put them back before anyone else gets a peep show. Not that he's a modest guy, it just isn't professional to flash clients.

Medic nin info – there are 15 levels to complete before you become a master. The only one reach this level is Tsunade.

Naruto is level 8 – once you reach level 7 or higher you have the option to take missions with other ninjas as a field medic– reaching level 7 is the same as becoming a genin which means Naruto is an adult \

October 7:

7:00 – Naruto returns to work at the hospital

**close Calendar mode**

It has been six days since the assassination attempt on Naruto. Naruto, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Biwako, Teuchi, Ayame, Shizune, Anko, Raido, Genma, Iwaka, Itachi and Shisui were all gathered in a beautiful two-story mansion in the middle of a forest near Konoha.

What are they doing? Celebrating Naruto's 13th birthday, of course!

Naruto just finished explaining to his friends, who weren't there during the assassination attempt, what he was now. No one had a problem with him being a vampire werewolf hybrid. They were however kicking themselves for taking missions when Naruto needed them the most and wished they could've had a chance to kill the stone nin or get their hands on Minato and Kushina and given them a piece of their minds.

"Hey Ayame, why did the vampire and werewolf burst into dust after they bit Naruto?" asked Itachi

"hey why are you asking her and not me" whined Teuchi, but everyone ignored him.

"each time a vampire or werewolf inject the virus into someone the glands that produce the virus creates an acid. The acid greatly weakens vampires and can kill a vampire who was already injured. So I think the vampire was already hurt and hasn't fully recovered. The acid doesn't really affect werewolves because they heal very fast, but I think those two were mates and the werewolf could tell that his mate was going to die so he pumped the gland so far that it rebounded and created so much acid that even he couldn't heal from it ... he effectively killed himself so he could die with his mate" said Ayame

"awww how romantic" smiled Shizune

"yea yea real romantic hey Ayame how do werewolves and vampires mate?" smirked Anko. Naruto came closer because this was something he should hear and he wasn't embarrassed at all at the conversation. Itachi, Shisui, Raido, Genma, and Iwaka all leaned in to hear this since they all wanted to be that mate one day.

"no one wants my opinion" cried Teuchi

*thunk* Tsunade hit Teuchi on the head "of course no one is asking you anything, we just saw you down 6 espressos for fucks sake! Now shut up I wanna hear this, go on Ayame"

"a vampire will mark their mate or mates, yes you can have more than one mate, with their fangs and draw a little of their mate's blood to make a bond ... it's the only time a vampire drinks human blood ... a werewolf leaves a bite mark on the inner thigh ... I'm not sure what you would do Naruto, but it will most likely be one of those ... oh and before I forget, once you place a mark on someone that person, male or female, will be able bear your children"

Itachi, Shisui, Raido, Genma, and Iwaka all blushed as Naruto spluttered "what, really?"

Ayame giggled "yes Naruto it's true"

"hey Naruto, why are we here and not at the Namikaze compound, not that place isn't awesome, but I kinda wanted to trash that place a little" said Anko as she gave an evil grin at the thought of getting a little revenge on Kushina and Minato.

"I thought you guys would like to see my new place" grinned the blonde hybrid

"What!? This place is yours?" yelled everyone except Tsunade, Shizune, Sarutobi and Biwako.

"that's right, most of you guys aren't medics. Well once I became a field medic I became an adult and have been saving up for a place of my own ... and apparently future kids, glad I got the place that's easy to add on to" Naruto smiled

Shisui was confused "when did you decide to get a place?"

"when I almost missed a few lectures" said the blonde sheepishly

"you wouldn't have been so late if the idiots 'who need not be named' didn't lock you out of the house" said a pissed off Biwako

Just then everyone heard a crash and Ayame yell "you guys, can I have some help? My Dad is climbing on the ceiling"

All ninja present sweatdrop as they heard the caffeine high ramen chef argue with an imaginary person "I'm telling you a hummingbird can take down a hippo! I saw it!"

Tsunade yelled "that's it! I'm banning him from everything caffeinated!"

XXXXXXXXXX

After Teuchi was tied up the party continued and everyone had fun. Now the party was breaking up. Anko and Shizune were helping Ayame drag her father home and the second the party was over Shisui, Raido, Genma, and Iwaka dragged Itachi off some where leaving Naruto with Tsunade, Biwako, and Sarutobi.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked Sarutobi

"I just realized that I died ... I could've never seen everyone again" said Naruto and Sarutobi placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. Everything that happened was probably still sinking in, but at the same time he seen different like a huge weight was off his shoulders.

"is something else bothering you?" asked Biwako

"know that debate you go through when you get a patient with a crushed limb ... can you save the limb or not" Tsunade and Biwako nodded and the three veteran ninja knew where this was going "well that's what I been doing my entire life ... wondering if I can save my relationship with Minato, Kushina, Yuki, and Yuka or if it's even worth it ... I finally decided that after everything, I simply can't do this anymore ... I'm done, it's time to amputate, time to move on"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, spill Itachi" said Genma

"I don't know what you mean" said Itachi

Shisui pouted "you know we're talking about, what did Naruto-kun look like naked?"

"yea come on, give us details" said Iwaka as Raido wanted to say that this conversation was inappropriate, but couldn't stop himself from leaning in to get a better listen.

Itachi blushed "well he has no fat, he's all muscle … 8 pack abs … no tan lines … a-and limp he was about 8 or 9 inches long"

They all blushed

The only question left was who gets the hot, vampire werewolf doctor first?

XXXXXXXXXX

1 week later

Minato, Kushina, Yuki, and Yuka were walking through the gates of Konoha. While they walked back to their home they listened to the civilians gossip.

Gossiper 1 "Oh my god! Are you telling me you didn't hear about the assassination attempt?"

Gossiper 2 "No I didn't, I was helping my mother remodel her kitchen, which looks great by the way! Now tell me, what assassination!? Was someone killed?"

Gossiper 1 "No no, assassination _attempt_! No one died thank god"

Gosstper 2 "Oh that's a relief, but what happened?"

Gossiper 1 "three ninja from stone infiltrated the village and tried to kill the hokage's apprentice. He killed two of them, but was badly injured by the last one"

Gossiper 2 "No! that sweet doctor!?"

Gossiper 1 "Yes and my friend tells me, her sister's friend's niece is his student that how she knows, anyway, my friend tells me that his injuries were so severe that he actually died for 3 minutes! It is a miracle that he is alive"

Gossiper 2 "thank heavens he's ok! You know what we should do? We should get him some meat! The best thing you can eat after something like that is protein!"

Gossiper 1 "Oh what a good idea! Lets do that!"

Minato and Kushina exchanged glances. They thought it seemed weird that stone ninja would go after the hokages apprentice and not someone close to Minato, but they didn't think much of it. They were just glad that no one they cared about got hurt.


	3. Enlightened

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

 **"Demon / summon / ghost speaking" (Demon / summon / ghost thinking)** /Author's comments\

** This is Yaoi Male x Male **

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui /**

**Last Time:**

Minato and Kushina exchanged glances. They thought it seemed weird that stone ninja would go after the hokage's apprentice and not someone close to Minato, but they didn't think much of it. They were glad that no one they cared about got hurt.

XXXXXXXXXX

4 years later – jonin team assignments

All the jonin were gathered listening to Tsunade list off who will be on whose team to the jonin present.

" … and Team 7 will be a four man team with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Yuki Namikaze and Yuka Namikaze" Minato and Kushina tensed, hoping they would get their 'entire' family as a team "and their jonin senseis will be Minato and Kushina Namikaze"

Minato and Kushina were so excited, they had their 'family' as a team!

"… Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka and their will be Kurenai Yuhi … Team 9 is still in rotation so we'll skip them … Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara and their jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi … and last, but not least Team 11 will be a single man team consisting of my apprentice, Naruto Namikaze"

Minato and Kushina looked confused ...

"he will have title of Genin-sensei"

They still looked confused ...

"and will rotate from team to team"

Still confused ...

"Of course even though, as most of you know,"

Still confused ...

"he has demonstrated that he has excellent capabilities in teamwork "

Still confused ...

"it's only fair that he takes the second part of the Genin exam too. So who will have Naruto on their team for the exam, a show of hands please"

Many of jonin raised their hands, even Minato and Kushina, but not because they remembered … in fact, they were still very confused ...

"then it's settled, Kurenai, you will have Naruto for the second part of the exam"

Still confused ...

"alright that's it, get out, your all dismissed. Shizune, the meetings done, can have some sake now?" whined the fourth hokage.

Everyone started filing out of the room except Kushina and Minato.

They were still confused ...

The two stood in that empty room for a couple minutes ... and then ...

DING! DING! DING! Finally! Something clicked and the confused looks turned to ones of shear horror that were riddled with guilt.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Iruka and Mizuki were standing in front of the class telling everyone the teams they've been assigned to. The 'twins' gave an excited yell when they found out that were on the same team and with their parents.

"and finally Team 11 will be a single man team consisting of the first genin-sensei in a decade, Naruto Namikaze, congrats Naruto that's a huge honor." said Iruka. Yuki and Yuka both looked confused. They didn't know there was someone with their last name in their class and why did he seem familiar? They did remember eventually and much faster than their parents and looked just as guilty.

Naruto, who was now 6 feet 4 inches tall and had a lean but powerful build with rock solid muscles, and had his spiky hair cut short and standing almost straight up /AC - imagine Leo from Fairy Tail\ smiled and said "thanks it means a lot-"

He was cut off by a banshee shriek "WHAT? Iruka-sensei the title of genin-sensei should go to someone who has proved themselves a capable ninja like Sasuke-kun, not an idiot in the middle of the class"

Said Uchiha nodded in agreement. He is an Uchiha and should get the best of everything.

Mizuki and Iruka looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Mizuki said "Naruto has proven himself worthy of the title, Sasuke hasn't, but if you have a problem with that take it up with the hokage"

Sakura paled and quickly dropped the issue. Iruka and Mizuki left the graduates alone so they could meet their new senseis.

Sasuke looked at the Namikaze twins. Yuka is a girl with red hair that has blonde streaks and blue eyes and Yuki is a girl that has blonde hair and one blue eye and one violet eye. The youngest Uchiha has been trying to get the two in his bed for years and now they were looking at Naruto!

The youngest Uchiha stood walked over to Naruto's desk and slammed him fist on it "fight me" he demanded

Naruto didn't even look at him as he replied with a blunt "no"

Sasuke snarled did a few hand signs "fire style: great fire-GAH" Sasuke was cut off by a knee to the gut courtesy of a blonde man in a jonin jacket.

"Sasuke Uchiha it is a crime to attack a fellow shinobi" said the blonde man

"so what, I'm an Uchiha and can do what I want. And who the hell are you?" snapped Sasuke

"I'm Minato Namikaze your new sensei and I doubt very much the hokage would let you get away with attacking her apprentice"

Sasuke growled and Sakura shrieked "there's no way the hokage would pick that loser as her apprentice over Sasuke"

"oh I'm going to have fun beating that fangirl attitude out of you, oh I'm Kushina Namikaze your other sensei." said a red haired woman who appeared next to the pinkette, startling her.

Kurenai came in "team 8 is with me and Naruto your with us!" she waved at the blonde.

The blonde got up and walked over to Kurenai. He only paused for a brief moment to look at Minato and Kushina, who had dark circles under their eyes "you two should get some sleep, it'll help when dealing those two" he points at Sasuke and Sakura and follows team 8 out of the room.

Minato tried to stop Naruto so they could talk, but he had to grab Sasuke who tried to lunge at Naruto with a kunai when his back was turned.

/AC - what a prick\

"team 7 follow us" said Minato as he dragged the Uchiha with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina and Minato were finished with introductions and are now in training ground 7 explaining the second part of the test.

Minato held up three bells "ok the goal is to get a bell. You get a bell you pass"

"but Minato-sensei there's only three bells, what if we don't get one?" asked Sakura

"then you get sent back to the academy" said Minato as Kushina yawned

"damn, you guys do need sleep" everyone spun around to see Naruto walking up to them.

"brother, your here! Are going to take the test with us?" yelled Yuki and Yuka who wanted to start spending time with their big brother. Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked, since when did Yuki and Yuka have a brother?

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the word 'brother' ( ... seriously, they remember me now!) "no I'm not here to t-"

"you're probably here to say you that you failed, well that's no surprise" scoffed Sasuke. This comment earned the Uchiha heated glares from Minato, Kushina, Yuki and Yuka.

"errr ... no, actually team 8 and I passed. I'm-"

"that's wonderful son!" exclaimed a happy Kushina and she and the twins started asking him a bunch of questions like 'where would you like to go to celebrate?' or 'is there a present you would like?' Unfortunately, the barge of questions was freaking Naruto out.

He was thinking (What the fuck is going on?! Did I fall into the Twilight zone or something? I told Obito not to fuck with that Spirit board!)

Thankfully, Minato noticed Naruto's discomfort and stopped the girls from further questioning "Naruto, if you're not here for the test, why are you here?"

Naruto sighed in relief, he was happy the interrogation was over "I'm here because the hokage is concerned that you two might be lenient on team 7 because of Yuki and Yuka being your children. So you two can give them the test, but I'll be the one deciding whether or not they pass"

Everyone looked a little concerned, which made Naruto sweat drop (damn, they don't need to look so scared. I not gonna bite). Sasuke, however, was glaring at Naruto as if he was trying to force the blonde to do his bidding with his mind.

Minato tied the bells to his belt, started the timer and the test began.

Naruto took a seat under a tree and watched (hmmm ... this should be interesting ... who will figure out the test first)

It turns out that Yuki was the first to figure out that the test is about teamwork. She sent a clone to tell Yuka, Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke told her to 'fuck off, he doesn't need help from a woman', but Sakura, Yuki and Yuka teamed up and almost caught Minato. Kushina, however, stopped them so the girls retreated to think up a new plan. That's when Sasuke came out to fight.

At one point during the match with Sasuke, Minato caught a glimpse of Naruto and felt a stab of guilt and remembered what happened after the jonin meeting yesterday ...

**Flashback**

The two stood in that empty room for a couple minutes ... and then ...

DING! DING! DING! Finally! Something clicked and the confused looks turned to ones of shear horror that were riddled with guilt.

"oh god, Minato, what did we do? How could we forget our eldest?" asked Kushina as she started crying.

"I don't know, I j-just don't know, lets go see Naruto and start apologizing ... we'll fix this"

Minato used the hiraishin to take them home. Once they were home they started calling for their forgotten child. They went upstairs and stood outside Naruto's bedroom.

"Naruto" called Minato "Naruto ... your mother and I want to talk to you" they were met with silence "I know your mad at us and you have every right to be, but we want to make it up to you. How about we start your training? Would you like that?" Minato's normally calm tone was bordering on begging.

Again, they were met with silence.

"honey, please talk to us" pleaded Kushina. She touched the door and the door swung open. Minato and Kushina went in were shocked to an empty room covered in layers of dust and cobwebs. Minato leaned against the door for support, he felt as if he was slugged in the gut forcing the air out of his lungs as the realization hit him ... his son hasn't been with them for years.

"Minato what's going on?" Kushina looked at Minato, silently begging him to give her an explanation that did not to confirm her fears.

Minato looked at her with heart broken eyes "Kushina, he's gone"

The red head shook here head franticly "no ... no nono it can't be!"

**Flashback end**

They spent the rest of the day and night trying to find out everything they could about Naruto. They found out that Naruto's baby book only goes up to age four and that he moved out 4 years ago to a house in the forest. This is why they didn't get a wink of sleep and why they have circles around their eyes.

Unfortunately, Minato was so distracted by his guilt trip that he did not see Sasuke go through a series of handsigns. A fireball flew out of the Uchiha's mouth and flew towards Naruto.

"Naruto!" screamed Minato, even at his speed he knew he couldn't make it in time!

Everyone watched in horror as Naruto was engulfed in flames!


	4. Stupid Senseis and New Students

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

Unfortunately, Minato was so distracted by his guilt trip that he did not see Sasuke go through a series of handsigns. A fireball flew out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"Naruto!" screamed Minato, even at his speed he knew he couldn't make it in time!

Everyone watched in horror as Naruto was engulfed in flames!

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato fell to his knees and looked on in horror at the roaring flames that consumed the spot where Naruto was "no, this can't be happening"

Kushina, Yuki and Yuka were crying and Sakura was staring at Sasuke with fear and confusion in her eyes. Sasuke, however, was smirking.

"well that was rude" everyone stared in shock as Naruto causally strolled out of the inferno without a scratch on him. Naruto looked at all the shocked faces watching him and shrugged "what, was that my cue to die or something, sorry can't today I have a busy schedule and now I have to turn you in to the authorities on top of it" Naruto moved at speeds that could rival the hiraishin and punched Sasuke in the gut knocking him out.

Naruto turned to the others "well that was interesting. I guess we should stop the test now you since you three clearly passed" the three girls smiled "but whether or not you have a fourth member will be up to the hokage ... oh and" he leaned so only Minato and Kushina could hear him " Minato, Kushina, I would recommend that one of you talk to Sakura" the two jonin, who are still stunned at what just transpired, looked at Sakura and saw that she looked confused, hurt and scared.

Before anyone could compose themselves, Naruto left with Sasuke slung over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto knocked on Tsunade's door and after hearing 'come in' he entered the office.

Tsunade looked up "hey, Naruto- ... why do you have an Uchiha on your back?"

Naruto dropped Sasuke on to the floor with a thud "he tried to kill me"

"WHAT?" yelled the fourth hokage

"well, he technically tried to kill me three times, once in the classroom, once when my back was turned and once during his genin test ... oh, before I forget, team 7 passed" stated Naruto casually.

Tsunade summoned the anbu and ordered them to get Itachi, when they left she asked "how did that go ... the test, I mean?"

"well ... a bit awkward ... Minato and Kushina finally remembered me"

Naruto flinched as he felt a surge of killing intent coming from Tsunade "are you telling me that they ONLY JUST NOW REMEBERED YOU AFTER THEY HAVE BEEN IGNORANT OF YOUR ENTIRE EXSITENCE ALL THESE YEARS"

Tsunade stopped ranting long enough to notice that Naruto was not listening ... instead, he had Itachi pinned up against the wall and was kissing him passionately.

Tsunade coughed to catch the lovebirds attention and they broke away from each other with Naruto smiling and Itachi blushing furiously. The hokage smirked "you two just can't wait to give me grandkids, can you?" she snickered as she saw the blush got darker on Itachi's face.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he noticed Sasuke on the floor "why is Sasuke here?"

"he tried to flambé Naruto" said Tsunade

"what happened!" he turned to Naruto "do you know why, Naruto?"

"apparently Sasuke took offense to me getting the title of genin-sensei and not him"

Itachi shook his head "he always spoiled, what punishment do you suggest hokage-sama?"

"hmmm I think a three week jail sentence with his chakra sealed and then three years probation with weekly meetings with a therapist and he won't be allowed to become a chunin until his probation is done. What do you two think?"

"I agree, but I would like to add a restraining order to keep him away from Naruto when team 7 isn't doing team missions" said Itachi and Naruto nodded.

"that I can do, would you like to take him to jail personally?" asked the hokage

"yes, I think I should" said Itachi and he grabbed his little brother and left, but not before giving Naruto a kiss "I'll see you at home"

After Itachi left Tsunade asked "so are you alright with the whole Minato and Kushina thing?"

Naruto nodded "yeah, they were never apart of my life, but you and everyone else is ... you're my family, my mother ... well technically granny"

A tick mark appeared on her forehead "you little brat!" she threw the nearest hard object at him, which was a paperweight, but Naruto bolted out of the room laughing so it hit the door instead. Shizune entered the office with a bottle of sake and she couldn't help but smile at their antics.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened the door to his home and was greeted with an amazing sight, two of his mates Iwaka and Shisui were naked flushed and moaning like animals in heat.

Naruto's eyes flickered gold for a second "looks like you guys still enter heat at night … Itachi, Genma and Raido had these episodes too after getting my mark"

Naruto undressed and his mates crawled over and started running their tongues along the length of his large cock.

"ooooooh!" moaned Shisui when he felt Naruto's finger slip into him.

Naruto chuckled "you're sensitive, ready for something bigger?"

Shisui mewled, stuck his butt up in the air and spread his cheeks "yes Naruto please put it in " the Uchiha gasped as he felt the tip of Naruto's cock press against his entrance and slowly enter him.

"ahhhhhh big ahhhhh" once Naruto was fully seated inside Shisui he coated three fingers with chakra and slid them up his lover's inner thigh to caress a scar that looked like a bite mark before pushing them into Iwaka's tight heat making the raven moan loudly.

The blonde thrust into his lovers and hit something inside them that made them tighten around him and scream "ooh fuck Naruto there! ahhhh" He smirked and aimed for that sweet spot with every thrust of his fingers and cock. Naruto used his free hand to stroke Shisui's cock.

"ahhhhhhh coming! ahhhhh" Shisui screamed and came splashing cum onto the floor, but Naruto kept pounding into the Uchiha and stroking his cock bringing him back to arousal. He made his chakra vibrate in Iwaka making him cum as well.

Naruto continued his assault and groaned as he felt them both tighten around him signaling that they were both going to cum again. Both his mates screamed and released their seed just as Naruto came and filled Shisui with his seed.

Naruto pulled out of Iwaka and Shisui who both passed out. He cleaned up the mess and tucked his mates into bed. He put his pants back on and started heating up a pot of water for some tea when he heard the door open and saw Itachi.

"hey, how'd it go?" asked Naruto as he handed Itachi a cup of tea.

"horrible, Sasuke woke up and went ape shit. He actually tried to get out of the prep room to kill you, but he calmed down after his chakra was sealed. I think it final sunk in that he is not untouchable" said a tired Uchiha

"your parents aren't going to be happy when they come back next week" snickered blonde hybrid.

Itachi frowned "that won't be pretty" but then Itachi smiled and adjusted his position so he was straddling Naruto's hips "help me take my mind off it"

Naruto's hands moved up Itachi's thighs and stopped on the raven firm butt. He gave the butt a squeeze making Itachi gasp "I'd be happy to" the blonde picked up the Uchiha and went to their room where they spent the rest of the night together.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto went out for a quick run in his full wolf form before enjoying breakfast with his mates. That's when the doorbell rang. Itachi went to answer it and when he opened the door he saw Minato, Kushina, Yuki and Yuka.

"is there something you want, Namikaze?" asked the stoic Uchiha

They all flinched "hi Itachi, we wanted to talk to Naruto, are you his roommates or something?" asked Minato

"that would be an or something, he is busy, try some other time" said Iwaka in a slightly rude tone

Kushina glared "and who are you?" she asked as she looked the slender man with short black hair that had blue tips and gray eyes.

"I'm Iwaka, I work at the hospital with Naruto" he and Naruto's other mate's saw a massive black wolf walking out of the woods and towards the house, if the Namikazes turned around they would've seen it to. They didn't turn, even when the wolf stopped just three feet behind them and shifted into a fully dressed Naruto.

"need something?" asked Naruto who snickered as his former family members nearly jumped out of their skin, they had no clue he was there!

"we wanted to know you'd like to have breakfast with us" said Kushina hopefully.

"sorry can't, I'm having breakfast here" he walked past them and into the house.

"could we stay and eat with you?" asked Yuka

Naruto frowned "I don't mind, but I warn you it could get awkward since I have every intention of fucking all of my lovers on the table right after breakfast-"

The four blushing Namikazes took off running with a "we'll see you later then" as their hasty farewell.

" ... wow they ran pretty fast" the hybrid blinked.

Iwaka chuckled "that was funny, who would've thought they'd be such prudes"

"yeah nice buff" said Genma

"bluff? you guys should know I never bluff" said the blonde with a smile as his eyes flickered gold as his lovers blushed.

XXXXXXXXXX

One week later Naruto was coming back from a mission with team 8.

"so Shino, how are things at the Aburame compound?" asked the medic

"very well, we haven't had anymore issues with medics skipping out on their rounds. Thank you for your assistance" said the bug nin

Hinata smiled "that's wonderful news Shino"

Kiba blinked "what are you guys talking about?"

Shino adjusted his glasses "we had some trouble with several medics skipping out on their duties because of a dislike for our insects, but we can't be without medical attention do to the nature of our bloodline"

Naruto nodded "that's when they came to me and I ... set them straight" Kurenai snickered, she remembered that incident.

"and by that you mean locked them in our compound, paralyzed them and covered them in bugs before explaining explaining why we need constant care" Shino stated bluntly.

The blonde chuckled "yeah, they were more scared of me than your bugs after that. Hell, they seemed to think I was going rip their limbs off or something"

"might have something to do with you threatening to rip their limbs off if they shirked on their duties again" said the bug user.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly "oh right, well see ya guys" he waved farewell to team 8 and made his way to Ichiraku for some ramen.

"hi Naruto, what will it be today?" was the cheery welcome from Ayame.

"hey Ayame, one beef ramen and one miso please ... where's Teuchi today?" he asked as he took a seat.

Ayame sighed "he's sulking because some anbu caught him with a cup of double whipped something or other and took it from him since it exceeded his caffeine limits"

The hokage's apprentice sweat dropped "how does he keep getting these drinks? Does he have some sort of black market source for coffee?"

The young ramen chef giggled at the thought "I don't think so ... here's your ramen, I made it with a little extra rare meat and here's your tea. I don't know how you can drink that, if any other vampire or werewolf drank that it would kill them instantly, does it hurt at all?"

Naruto shook his head "it used to, but now it's actually like drink anything else" the medic sipped his tea and started eating his meal. When he started on his second dish he decided talk to the person waiting outside "come on in and have a seat Sakura" he heard a small squeak and the pinkette entered the ramen and took a seat next to Naruto "do you want to talk to me?"

Sakura nodded, she kept her eyes on her hands in her lap, she seemed nervous, but Naruto waited patiently "I ... I wanted to say I'm ... I'm sorry about everything I said to you ... you didn't deserve any of that, I just ... I was an an idiot ... and I ..." she took a deep breath "after that incident with Sasuke I did some research and I found that you are a very skilled ninja and I want to ask you if you would train me! I promise to be a good student and work hard-"

"hold on a moment Sakura, don't get me wrong I like teaching, but why are you coming to me when you have two senseis on your team?"

The kunoichi bit her lip and her eyes went right back to her lap "I asked them a few times, but they said their sealing or sword styles are for clan members only, which is fine, but they haven't even taught me anything basic ... everything they know is clan secrets ... they only train Yuki and Yuka"

The hybrid could smell salt and he knew she was crying (I'm going to have to set those fools straight) "Sakura I'll train you if you answer this question" she looked up with hope in her eyes "why do you want to become stronger?"

She thought for a second before saying "a week ago I would've said it was to make Sasuke proud, but now ... I want this for myself and to protect the people I care about"

Naruto smiled, he could see the determination in her eyes "ok, I'll train you, but it won't be easy and you know that dieting you and Ino gloat about, it stops. You won't get stronger on a diet, you need three high protein meals a day with snacks in between, got it?"

Sakura smiled and nodded "thank you, thank you, I'll train hard" she looked at the menu "could I have the seafood ramen please?"

Ayame smiled "one seafood ramen coming up"

While they waited for Sakura's food Naruto talked about her training "now first up is weight and chakra training. Some people use weighted clothing, but I prefer weight and gravity seals. I can apply it wherever like" Sakura paused before holding out her left wrist and when Naruto put the seal on she definitely felt heavier "alright let your body adjust to that for two days and then I will up the weight. Do not try to tweak it until after I teach you sealing or you could hurt yourself"

Sakura nodded in understanding and began eating her food, but she stopped or a second "isn't sealing a clan -"

Naruto shook his head "some jutsus and styles are considered secret, but the art itself is not and technically the Namikazes aren't a clan, go to the library and check out what it takes to be called a clan in Konoha ... and Sakura, don't take anything Minato and Kushina say or do personally. You are not the first person they refused to train for some farfetched reason"

The kunoichi's eyes widened before showing sadness "I didn't even know that they had a brother until the genin test. They never spoke about you ... but why?"

"I didn't have a bloodline like Yuki and Yuka" he shrugged

"that's it! Lots of powerful people don't have bloodlines, like the third hokage and two of the sannin and even the lady hokage herself so why ...?" the girl was stumped at the stupid reason.

Naruto chuckled "like I said 'farfetched'. Those two have a tendency to find the flimsiest excuse and latch on so they can narrow their sights on what they really want to do, which is train Yuki and Yuka, I don't think they do it on purpose, but even if they did don't waste your time with any anger towards them, it's not worth it"

They finished their meals in a comfortable silence and agreed to meet the next day at his home to train in the grounds nearby.

Ayame smiled as she waved good bye to a happy Sakura before looking at Naruto "what is wrong with those idiots?"

The hybrid sighed "I don't know, but I intend to find out. I think it's time I gave them a much needed dose of realty, but lets see if they even notice Sakura improve first, I'd like to see how they rationalize being ditched for another sensei if they do"


	5. Clan Chaos

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

The hybrid sighed "I don't know, but I intend to find out. I think it's time I gave them a much needed dose of realty, but lets see if they even notice Sakura improve first, I'd like to see how they rationalize being ditched for another sensei if they do"

XXXXXXXXXX

A message arrived and Shizune opened it to read it "oh my god, Lady Tsunade!" yelled Shizune as she burst into the hokage's office waking the blonde from her sleep.

Tsunade yawned "what is it Shizune?"

"malady there's an urgent request from Sakura- ..." a tic mark appeared on the assistant's head "were you using the paperwork as a pillow again?"

"errrrrr ... noooo"

"no sake for you" said the ticked assistant as she took the bottle away.

"Wait Shizune! Please don't, it was only a nap! I'll be good" Shizune put the bottle down "YAY Thank you ... now what's so urgent?"

"Sakura says that the mission you sent them on turned with Team 8 was actually an A rank mission. She's requesting backup"

Tsunade frowned "why is she making this request and not a jonin? Send Naruto immediately"

XXXXXXXXXX

At this point in the Land of Wave at Tazuna's house there were three people unconscious on the beds and five injured.

Minato felt like a fool for continuing this mission, but he thought the girls were strong enough to handle themselves. Yet here they were, Kushina, Yuki and Kurenai were unconscious and the only people who weren't too injured to move was himself and ... Sakura.

The blonde jonin watched as the pinkette and her nine shadow clones darted around the room treating each person calmly and professionally. He started feeling curious on where she learned medical ninjutsu and all these other skills. She was the only genin who properly defended herself in the fight and was still going strong. They refused to teach her so someone else must be training her, but who?

"Sakura ... where did you learn the shadow clone jutsu and medical ninjutsu?" asked Minato

"from my sensei" she stated without glancing away from the injury on Shino's arm "how's that feel Shino?" she asked after channeling some chakra into the gash

The bug nin nodded "much less painful, thank you Sakura"

Minato frowned at the lack of information he was given "but who is your sensei?"

Sakura sighed "Naruto is my sensei"

The jonin's eyes widened and he was actually about to yell at Sakura, but a knock on the door stopped him.

The pinkette went to answer the door and Naruto came in "what's the situation Sakura?"

"three unconscious and five with awake, but with varying degrees of injuries. I treated most, Kushina lost her arm in the fight with Zabuza, here it is" she unsealed a cooler.

Naruto nodded and took the container after making three clones "come on, time for some in the field training" his clones went to assist Sakura's clones while the originals went to Kushina's bed side. Minato watched in fascination as Naruto swiftly and fluidly reattached the arm as Sakura assisted from the other side of the bed.

The blonde medic smiled at the healed limb "nice job, you're getting the hang of this Sakura and you did an excellent job treating the others ... now, what happened?"

Sakura sat down "when we left on this mission we were expecting bandits, but then we ran into the Demon Brothers. They were taken care of easily by Sasuke and Yuka, but we discovered that the Demon Brothers were after Tazuna and that they weren't the only ones"

"who hired them?" asked Naruto

"A business man by the name of Gato, after meeting the demon brothers Minato and Kushina decided to continue. I didn't think that was a great idea so I sent a request for backup"

Shino adjusted his sunglasses "my sensei was also uncertain of continuing this mission"

Naruto looked at Minato who twitched "we will discuss why you took seven genin on a mission they were unqualified for later ... Sakura please continue"

The apprentice nodded "we made it to the bridge and that's where we were confronted by Momochi Zabuza. At first he seemed easy to combat, but it was a ploy so his accomplice could jump us from behind with his ice release. The accomplice wounded almost everyone ... the only reason I wasn't hurt was because Shino shielded me ... in the confusion Zabuza got the upper hand and severed Kushina's arm and nearly killed Yuki and Kurenai. I used the super strength technique as a distraction and Minato used the hiraishin to get everyone out of there"

"you did a good job Sakura, yes you were caught off guard, but that doesn't change the fact that you got yourself together and your Dad will be proud of you Shino" praised the medic

The Aburame gave a rare smile "thank you sir"

A calm smile spread across the hybrid's face as he laid a hand on Minato's shoulder "Minato lets go outside, we need to discuss something"

He didn't look mad, he was smiling ... so why does Minato feel like he's going to die a painful death?

Sakura had no sympathy for the Namikaze as she watched him leave with her sensei, she turned back to Shino and continued treating him "thank you Shino, you know ... for before"

"it was nothing, we are comrades after all" they didn't notice before how close they were ... they moved closer ... closer ... they were about to kiss when ...

"NO POLLINATING WITH PAIENTS AROUND!" yelled the hybrid from outside. The perverted word play had both genin blushing vibrantly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto snickered as he heard his apprentice mutter a creative string of curses at him as she continued treatment, but then he turned his attention to Minato "why didn't you return when you found out about the increased rank or at least request backup?"

Minato frowned "I thought Yuka and Yuki could handle it"

"with what experience? This was supposed to be their first C rank mission and on top of that they never killed before. So how could you really think this would go well?"

The Namikaze hung his head "I figured this would be easy with so many bloodlines on both teams"

The medic sighed "Minato a bloodline is a tool like a kunai and just like a kunai you have to practice in every situation before you can say that you can use it properly, you can't toss inexperienced people into a life and death fight without preparing them ... I spar with two Sharingan users all the time, but they have yet to beat me. A bloodline isn't an automatic win"

Minato's mouth opened and closed, he never thought about it like that "I-I guess I never thought about it like that, I thought Kushina and I trained them enough, but you're right, we threw everyone in the deep end before teaching how to swim"

"it's fine, we should be glad no one died" said Naruto as he made his way back to the house ... he didn't get far though ...

"you shouldn't train Sakura"

As a medic there is one lesson you must understand, patience. You must stay calm, collected and patient when dealing any situation ... but the patience of the fourth hokage's appentice was wearing thin.

Naruto turned and looked at Minato "and why would that be?"

"you can't teach people clan secrets"

The hybrid shrugged "you never trained me so I don't know any secrets to give away. Everything I learned was either from training or the public library not your secret stash and even if I did know something you couldn't stop me from teaching without clan status"

Minato looked confused "what are you talking about? We are a clan"

Laughter from Naruto echoed through the forest, when he calmed himself he glared at Minato "if the Namikazes were a clan then why haven't you taken a seat at the council meetings, were you ever scolded for not attending the meetings?" Minato shook his head "and let me tell you why. You aren't a clan. In order to be labeled a clan you need three things: One is a compound-"

"we have-"

"A compound that can support the growth of a clan ...  that place you live in only houses five or six people and it's filled! You can't even have grandchildren living in the same place! Number two, finances that support future healthcare and damages. And three, a minimum of TWENTY MEMBERS! IF YOU HAVE THE GALL TO INCLUDE ME IT'S STILL ONLY FIVE!-"

"but Kushina is-"

"was, she WAS a member of the Uzumaki clan, but once the clan was killed off it was no longer legally a clan. Kushina is only a descendant of a clan, she has some privileges, but not clan privleges. And simply marrying her does make you part of a clan or makes anything you learned a clan SECRET and popping out kids doesn't make them heirs! Did you even do the paperwork required to reserve a spot as a clan for the chance you may one day meet the criteria? ... I'm going to take that blank look as a no ... well guess what I'M TRAINING SAKURA AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME OTHERWISE! I REFUSE TO LET A GIRL WITH SUCH AN ENORMOUS AMOUNT OF POTENTIAL WITHER AWAY AND YOU AND KUSHINA WERE STUPID TO DO SO!" Naruto turned and left, he was so mad that he didn't see the look of shock on Minato's face.

Naruto saw Sakura standing outside "you heard all that"

Sakura smiled and nodded "umm sensei, your fangs are out"

The hybrid sighed "yeah my temper got the best of me and when I'm starving no less, but he didn't notice ... I'm going to hunt, I'll be back soon"

He disappeared into the forest and found a deer. When he finished draining some blood he let the deer run away. He heard screams and smelled blood not far away so he went to have a look.

A group of thugs were attacking some women and trying to rape them. The thugs were dead before they even hit the ground. After killing the thugs Naruto helped each woman and girl home. He then followed the scent of the thugs back to a mansion ... Gato's mansion.

Gato didn't know it, but he made a powerful enemy that night ...


	6. The Demon Doctor

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

Gato didn't know it, but he made a powerful enemy that night ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he saw Sasuke attempt the tree climbing exercise for the eighth time "are they trying to prove that they're good senseis or something?" he mumbled as he saw Minato and Kushina gave the Uchiha pointers. The hybrid noticed that the two Namikazes would glance his way as if they were looking for his approval.

Sakura sat down next to him "they certainly did a 180 since the other night, you know they asked me to train with them"

"do you want to?" asked the curious hybrid.

She shrugged "not really, I want to be a medic so what can they do for me if they don't know anything in that field"

"well, if you want we can continue our training"

The pinkette smiled "sure, everyone is up and moving now, but should we leave them alone?"

"no, best to be safe, lets both leave some clones behind" they each summoned a clone and left to train.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura charged Naruto and threw a punch at him. He easily avoided the attack and watched as the earth erupted under Sakura's fist.

Naruto landed gracefully on his feet "very good, you're a fast learner. Let's take a break"

The two medics undressed and took a swim. For some it might be embarrassing, but Sakura was trained to see the body for what it was, which was not something to ever be ashamed of ... and it helped that Naruto was like a brother to her ... a gay brother.

"hey Naruto-sensei, how did you meet your mates?" she asked curiously as they dressed.

The hybrid smirked "why, you looking for some dirty details?"

Her face turned red "nooooo"

A scream stopped the conversation in it's tracks and the medics raced back to Tazuna's house ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was drying his hair as he sat down on the couch next to his friend Shisui "what are you thinking about?"

Shisui smiled "when I first met Naruto"

**Flashback**

Shisui woke in the hospital and saw a young 11 year old medic standing next to his bed.

"hello Shisui, it's good to see that you're up. I'm Naruto Namikaze. Do you know where you are?"

The Uchiha looked around weakly "Konoha hospital"

The blonde nodded "that's good, do you remember what happened to bring you here?"

"... I ... our mission went horribly wrong ... did anyone else survive?"

"only one other and she's in critical condition ... you should rest"

The Uchiha nodded weakly "yes doctor"

Later that night ...

Shisui opened his eyes and he froze in fear. There in the window was an enemy ninja ... from the same group who attacked him before!

He panicked and tried to call for help, but the ninja darted forward and covered the Uchiha's mouth.

"time to finish you bastards off" whispered the shinobi as he held a kunai to Shisui's throat. The Uchiha shut his eyes and waited for the cold metal to slash his flesh ... but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw a senbon sticking out of the enemy's neck.

"are you alright?" Shisui turned his head and saw his blonde doctor. He nodded and a second later an anbu with a rat mask appeared.

"damn, I was close ... oh well I'll try next time" said the anbu.

Naruto's eyes narrowed "what is that supposed to mean Rat?"

Rat shrugged "that is none of your business medic-"

A wave of killing intent froze the ninja in his place "when it concerns my patients then it is my business"

"your just a medic, you can't do anything" Rat laughed nervously ...

**Flashback Over**

Shisui laughed "Naruto beat that idiot into the ground and sent him to Ibiki"

"it served him right! He was trying to use you as bait so he could get a promotion ... I think it's your fault Naruto has that nickname in the bingo book" said Itachi

Iwaka, Raido and Genma walked into the house "what are you guys talking about?" asked Raido

Itachi smiled "when we first met Naruto"

Genma raised an eyebrow "I met Naruto on a mission where he was a field medic, but how did you meet him Itachi?"

"after Shisui got out of the hospital I returned from a mission and I wanted to meet the doctor who saved my friend. I found him training and after thanking him we sparred together. Been pretty close since then, what about you Raido?"

Iwaka chuckled as Raido smirked "Iwaka and I met Naruto at the same time ..."

**Flashback**

"excuse ninja-san, could you help me find the hospital"

"sure, it's this way. My name is Raido" he said as they walked up to the hospital

"I'm Iwaka, I'm new hear so- ... who's that?" asked the new doctor as he pointed to a young ten year old who was lecturing some students.

Raido shrugged "I never met him personally, but that must be Dr. Namikaze the Fourth Hokage's apprentice"

Iwaka blinked "Dr.? but he's so young" the two moved closer and listened to the class as they moved through the hospital.

They came to a bed with man on it and his crying wife next to it "excuse me miss, what's wrong?" asked the ten year old blonde teacher.

The woman sniffled "it's my husband, h-he's been unresponsive since I came home to celebrate our anniversary"

Naruto nodded and instructed his students to make some suggestions on what could be the problem. Iwaka was sure that the guy was faking it and was going to raise his hand when the blonde instructor looked his way. Naruto shook his head slightly silently asking him to remain quiet so the students could answer.

"ok class, you all had some good guesses, but tell me what you see" said the teacher.

One student raised her hand "all the readings and results are normal sensei"

The blonde teacher nodded "exactly" he looked at Raido "Raido right, could I borrow your sword?"

The ninja shrugged handed his sword to Naruto "of course, but how ..."

"I'm friends with Anko and she's always talking about your poisonous sword" Naruto explained as he held the black blade and addressed his class "now sometimes you should look deeper, but in a case like this something like smelling salts should suffice. I'm not in a smelling salt mood today so I will instead use this sword and slice his stomach open starting at his groin and work up from there"

Several students snickered as they saw the heart monitor spike indicating that the guy heard him and the class started a countdown "three ... two ... one"

"DON'T KILL ME!" the man bolted out of bed was clinging to the ceiling for his life making the students laugh.

Naruto gave Raido the blade as he said to the man's wife "I believe I have a diagnosis, your husband is an idiot who forget his anniversary and was try to buy time by faking a coma"

The furious woman looked at her terrified husband "honey ... GET DOWN HERE"

The young blonde teacher turned to a nurse and asked "could you make a room for him? I have a feeling he'll be back, with real injuries this time"

 **Flashback** **Over**

Everyone laughed at the story "no one tried faking an illness after that story went around ... I wonder what Naruto is doing now" pondered Iwaka.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sakura came back to Tazuna's house and found a gruesome scene ...

Six bloody corpses littered the ground ...

Sakura's clone was standing with Shino and Kiba protecting Tazuna and his family ...

Naruto's clone held back Zabuza's blade ...

Yuki was trapped in an ice mirror with a masked man standing near it ...

The two medics dispelled their clones and received those memories. Apparently while training the six corpses fell from the sky. Zabuza used the commotion to try and kill Minato, but the Naruto clone blocked the blade and everyone backed a way to safety thinking the nin was out of surprises ...

They were wrong ...

Everyone turned when they heard a scream and saw Yuki inside a mirror of ice with Zabuza's masked accomplice threatening to smash the mirror if anyone moved ...

The hybrid mulled over the memories for a second before he calmly tossed a senbon at the masked accomplice's feet as he walked towards Zabuza.

"one more step and my companion will kill your friend" Naruto kept walking ignoring Minato, Kushina and Yuka who were begging him to stop "fine then ... Haku kill the whore! ... What are you waiting for-..." Zabuza froze, there was blood dripping out from behind Haku's mask.

Naruto continued walking towards the mist nin "don't bother Zabuza, your accomplice is dead. That senbon released deadly gas the second it hit the ground, Sakura grab Yuki"

Sakura nodded "ok sensei" and she reached into the mirror and pulled the trapped girl out of her chilly prison. As she did so the masked nin collapsed and his mask fell off.

Zabuza stared at his ally's face as Minato and Kushina comforted their daughter "poison? you ... of course that bitch hokage would send you! The second strongest medic in Konoha and a brilliant poison user who will kill anyone who threatens his village or patients, Dr. Naruto Namikaze aka 'The Demon Doctor', S ranked in the bingo book ... is it true you can change into a wolf?"

The hybrid chuckled "people exaggerate ... are you going to leave peacefully-geuss not"

Zabuza swung his blade massive blade at Naruto ...

Minato and Kushina were running towards Naruto inorder to save him, but it wasn't necessary ...

Naruto vanished, in a blink of an eye he was holding the blade's handle and Zabuza's head was on the ground. He made some clones to bury the bodies

Everyone one was stunned save for team 8 and Sakura ...

"WOW ... that was awesome big brother" yelled Yuki and Yuka. That comment confused the members of team 8.

The doctor ignored the twins and turned to Sasuke "your stitches popped open, follow me and I'll fix it" Sasuke blinked, he didn't see that his side was bleeding.

Just as the Uchiha and Naruto were about to leave Minato grabbed the blonde's medic's arm "wait, please tell me Naruto, do you know the hiraishin?"

"no, I'm just fast" he escorted the quiet Uchiha into the house where he was treated by the very person he tried to kill only four weeks earlier.

"what's going on sensei? Why did they call Naruto 'big brother'?" asked Kurenai who was glaring at Kushina with suspicion.

The red head fidgeted nervously "well ... ummm you see ..."

Sakura sighed and decided to explain, since the Namikazes didn't seem interested in going into detail "I'll answer that Kurenai-sensei, you see, Yuki and Yuka aren't twins. Yuki, Yuka and Naruto-sensei are fraternal triplets"

Kurenai was shocked and even more confused than before "why wasn't I told this or anyone for that matter? why haven't I seen Naruto in any photos or at your house or training with you? The entire village thinks Tsunade-sama is Naruto's- ..." realization dawned on the genjutsu mistress and her eyes narrowed in anger "you neglected him ... why?"

"because ... h-he didn't- of course we have pictures, we took so many on their 13 birthday ! So Naruto must be in there-" the red head and her family froze as Sakura burst into laughter and team 8 seemed even more pissed.

Hell, Kushina was so mad that she couldn't speak, so Shino did "Minato, Kushina do you remember any gossip when you came back from your 13 birthday trip? Like news on stone ninjas in the village?"

Minato nodded "if I remember correctly, three stone nin infiltrated the village and tried to assassinate the hokage's apprent- ... " the Namikazes paled.

Shino nodded "exactly, so how could you have pictures with Naruto when he was in a hospital bed recovering from a near fatal injury?"

The oblivious family members finally started to see the full extent of their actions ... and it sickened them.

"you avoided my question, why? Why did you leave him behind?" asked Kurenai

The pink haired apprentice shook her head, they weren't answering "he didn't have a bloodline"

"what? Is this true?" the genjutsu mistress didn't get a response, just four faces filled with shame, but that was all she needed ...

"I see ... good bye Kushina" the red had winced at that lack of the suffix 'sensei' as her former student went back in the house.

Sakura was about to leave too when Minato asked "Sakura, what is the relationship between Naruto and the hokage?"

"she's his mother"

The rest of the people went into the house leaving the four heartbroken Namikazes alone with their thoughts and tears ...


	7. What We Didn't Know

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

The rest of the people went into the house leaving the four heartbroken Namikazes alone with their thoughts and tears ...

XXXXXXXXXX

After hearing what Zabuza said about Naruto they had Minato go to the nearest town and buy a bingo book ... damn, they were surprised at what they found ...

 

* * *

 

Name: Dr. Naruto Namikaze, a.k.a The Demon Doctor

Gender: Male Age: 17 Birthdate: Oct 10

Home: Konoha

Family: Tsunade Senju is the only known relative. Though his last name is Namikaze he hasn't been sighted with the Namikaze family so no relation should be assumed.

Rank: S

Specialties : Medical jutsu & Poison user

Ninjutsu: High A Rank, but master in medical jutsu

Genjutsu: unknown

Sealing: Master

Taijutsu: Kage

Strength: Inhuman

Speed: Fucking Inhuman

Stamina: Unlimited

Stealth: Incredible

Affinities: Earth, Water, Wind

Extra Info: He entered the medical at 7 and reached level 7 in only three years making him the youngest field medic ever at age 10. A genius in tact with a possible IQ of 200+ and very inventive with various poisons and the devices used to deliver said poisons. Some rumors say he can turn into a wolf, but that hasn't been confirmed. Reportedly killed three stone ninja at 13 after they tried to assassinate him. He was badly injured and even reportedly died for three minutes, but survived.

Personality: Very calm and patient until someone threatens a patient or loved one

Bounties: 150,000,000 dead - from Stone

Warnings: DO NOT THREATEN OR ATTEMPT HARM ON HIS LOVED ONES, FRIENDS OR PATIENTS!

If possible avoid completely or flee on sight

* * *

 

 

Minato snapped the book shut "what have we done? ..."

Kushina buried her face in her husband's chest "it said 'no relation should be assumed' M-Minato" she felt her husband wrap his arms around her and she broke down. Yuki and Yuka just stood next to their parents and watched Natuto spar with Sakura with a look of longing. They wanted to be close to Naruto too.

Yuki bit her lip as she watched Naruto tease the pinkette as she and Shino got closer to each other. She wanted that kind of relationship with Naruto.

"what do we do?" whimpered Yuka as she tried not to cry.

Tazuna came out of the house and smiled "alright people, lets get that bridge built - gah!" the old man yelped when he saw the dark depressed aura around the four Namikazes. He just chuckled nervously and avoided them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled, the bridge was almost done and soon he could get back to his mates. For some odd reason he felt like he should be with them ... like something was going to happen ...

Something on the river caught his attention and he whispered in Tazuna's ear "take an early break" the old man saw how serious the blonde doctor was and got his men off the bridge.

"sensei what was that about?" asked Sakura

"we have company" said the hybrid

Just then several boats drifted towards the bridge " No sudden moves or the slut and the kid get it" smirked a short fat man who gestured to two thugs holding a very frightened Tsunami and Inari.

All the Leaf nin were glaring, but none moved "so your Gato I take it" stated Naruto

"yes I am, you must be the one who killed Zabuza and his brat. I should thank you for getting rid of him, his price was too high for me like hell I'd pay it, but this bridge is coming down. Kill them and take the women for later"

The blonde medic whispered in Minato and Kushina's ears "be ready to catch" before they could respond Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the thugs. With one fast hit eah the thugs were out cold. Before anyone could react Naruto grabbed Tsunami and Inari and threw them up in the air where the two leaf ninja jumped up and caught them ...

But, they realized a problem ... Naruto was now surrounded by thugs...

One thug smirked and raised his axe ready to bury it in the blonde's back, but as his axe came down it met only air!

Everyone looked around and found the blonde standing on the bridge directly between the other leaf ninja and the thugs "you guys have one chance to surrender before I kill each of you" the blonde stated as he rolled up his right sleeve ...

All the thugs laughed uproariously, it's 1 against 100, what could he do? They weren't scared, so they charged ...

As the thugs advanced Minato became nervous and was about step forward to help, but then he saw green chakra enshroud the medic's right hand and he vanished! The thugs froze and blood gushed from their necks. Naruto slit all their throats in a blink of an eye with one hand and the blonde in question was now standing in front of a terrified Gato!

"please don't kill me! I'll give you anything you want!" the corrupt businessman begged. As this was 1happening the construction workers were coming back and several villagers were following to witness the last part of the bridge going up.

"anything?" Gato nodded quickly, but started to panic when the blonde grabbed his throat with his blood soaked hand "give these people their freedom" Naruto snapped his neck and let him fall into the water.

At first there was silence ... then a woman ran forward and hugged Naruto as she cried 'thank you' over and over. The hybrid was stunned, but then smiled and returned the hug with only his left hand as the other hand dripped blood on the ground. All the villagers began cheering and thanking the medic.

The bridge was finished and titled 'The Great Dr. Namikaze Bridge' ...

Sakura snickered "aren't you glad they didn't use your nickname, sensei?"

Naruto twitched, he hated that nickname in the bingo book "you have no idea ... one day I will get Obito back for that"

The pinkette raised an eyebrow "I thought Shisui was responsible for that name"

"nope, it was Obito who decided to blab exaggerated versions of the first time I met Shisui all over the elemental nations"

The Namikazes froze, Minato's former student has known Naruto longer than them and never told them! He never even mentioned that there was a doctor named Namikaze!

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade grinned as her son walked into the room with teams 7 and 8 behind him "good to see everyone is alright ... now, start explaining" she demanded with a frighteningly sweet smile.

Minato gulped "well you see ... hokage-sama ..."

After a long report from each person there Tsunade closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Even though he wasn't the one in trouble Naruto felt his instincts screaming 'RUN', he knew this wasn't going to be pretty ...

"team 8, you're dismissed" the tension was so thick that even Kiba didn't argue as they quickly left the room. A moment of silence lapsed as Tsunade sat with her eyes closed "Minato, Kushina, why is it you didn't send for backup when other ninja appeared?"

Kushina flinched "we thought Yuki and Yuka could handle it and we had multiple so many other bloodlines we just thought everything would be fine"

"so you went against protocol, used your seniority to overrule a younger jonin and nearly got several genin killed, that's including your own daughters!" Minato and Kushina hung their heads in shame as Tsunade turned to Sakura "Sakura, you did exactly what you were supposed to do even though it went against orders, you did well. You are free to go and you too Sasuke. Naruto, Iwaka handled your lectures while you were gone so make sure to thank him"

"got it, see you later mom" Naruto twitched as the depressed aura around other Namikazes returned full force. He really didn't mean anything by it. It was just habit, something he has always done. So he shook his head and went home leaving the others to receive whatever punishment they'd get.

As he opened the door he was greeted by Iwaka "you owe me" pouted the raven.

Naruto smirked "and how should I repay you"

Iwaka went over to him and placed his hands on the blonde's chest "strip"

XXXXXXXXXX

Han Inuzuka sighed as he watched his mother check over his little brother ...

"dammit Mom, I'm fine- *thwack*ow!" Kiba clutched his head in pain after getting a thwack to the head from his mother.

Tsume growled "don't use that kind of language with me and let me finish checking your injuries"

Kiba groaned "but Mom all my injuries were treated by Naruto" Han perked up when he heard that.

The clan head blinked "Naruto was there?"

"yes, he was the backup the hokage sent to help us- *thwack*ow, what was that for?!"

"for not telling me sooner. Now you should go and thank Naruto-"

"I'll do it!" said Han before bolting out the door.

"he just can't help himself" said Tsume with a smirk as she watched her son leave.

The young dog nin snickered "guess he wants a checkup from a certain doctor-*thwack*ow"

XXXXXXXXXX

"oh ahhh oh oh oh Naruto" moaned a very flushed and naked Iwaka as he was pushed into the couch cushions. The horny hybrid on top of him continued grinding their cocks together ... the friction was amazing! Iwaka thrashed and wrapped his legs around Naruto before screaming as he hit his climax.

Naruto licked his lips at the intoxicating sight of his sexy flushed mate as he teasingly nudged the puckered entrance with the tip of his cock "put it in, fuck me!" squealed Iwaka as he tried to buck his hips to get the tormenting dick.

*knock*knock* Iwaka whimpered as Naruto put on his pants and went to see who it was "hello Han, need something?" he said as he saw the Inuzuka standing there.

Han may not have been as feral looking as his mother and brother, but his sense of smell was still strong. The strong smell of sex was a huge turn on "thank you for saving my brother"

"it's no problem ... err Han?" Naruto raised an eyebrow when Han came into the room and closed the door.

"please let me make it up to you" he whispered as he tugged at the blonde's pants. Naruto looked at Iwaka who was peeking over the couch at them with a playful glint in his eye and no objection. Han smiled and pulled Naruto's pants down to release the huge cock. After a breif second admiring the member he happily took it into his mouth and sucked greedily on it like it was the tastiest treat he has ever had.

"fuck you're good ahhh Han" Naruto groaned as he watched Iwaka moved to a different chair and spread his legs wide so he could play with his tight hole in full view of the blonde. Naruto poured his seed down Han's throat, but still remained quite hard. Han licked up the droplets of cum as he watched Naruto approach Iwaka.

A mewl escaped the smaller medic as he saw the lust in the blonde hybrid's eyes. He raised one leg a draped it over Naruto's shoulder as he was pushed back in the chair. With one hard thrust Naruto buried his cock deep inside Iwaka earning a scream. Han watched in fascination as the large cock disappeared and reappeared as it plunged in and out of the raven's ass. The moans from Iwaka were making him very horny and he couldn't helping slipping off his pants and pushing a digit into his needy hole.

"oh oh oh yes yes yes oh god yes" screamed Iwaka as the he came hard splashing his cum onto himself and Naruto before falling limp. After resting a while he said "he does like you" he gestured to the now sleeping Inuzuka who past out after cumming.

"I know and I like him too ... I'll tell him when he wakes up" said Naruto as his cleaned up Han and put him on the couch ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Obito made it home from a mission and was looking forward to some relaxation, but that was not meant to be ...

As he stepped into his living room he yelped as his face was slammed into the ground "w-what the h-hell?" he tried to get up, but his body felt like it weighed a ton "a gravity seal!"

"yes it is, now start talking" Obito craned his neck and was shocked to see ...


	8. Take the Hint Already!

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

"yes it is, now start talking" Obito craned his neck and was shocked to see ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Obito blinked "s-sensei? Kushina-senpai? Yuki? Yuka? What are you guys doing here and why have you pinned me to the ground with a gravity seal?" he said as his body twitched against the floor.

Minato crouched down near Obito with a deceptively kind smile "we need to talk ... did you know that there's a young doctor named Naruto Namikaze?"

The raven nodded "yes, of course, he's married to my cousins, Itachi and Shisui. What's the big deal? Everybody knows Naruto"

"you never thought it was weird that he had the same surname as us and what do you mean married?" asked Kushina, she didn't want to believe that Naruto would get married without their consent.

"well ... I did think it was odd, but you guys never said anything about him so I figured it was just coincidence. And yes he's married to five people Itachi, Shisui, Genma, Raido and Iwaka. Everybody knows that ... or not" Obito whimpered as a dangerous and dark aura covered the Namikazes.

Kushina felt sick as she realized the person she met at Naruto's home, the one she was so rude to, was Naruto's husband "when did he get married and where would he be now?" growled the red head.

A whimper escaped the Uchiha's lips as he felt something sharp poke his privates ... it was the tip of Kushina's sword "h-he married most of them last year and teaches a class at the hospital in an hour" he cried then he heard them leave and the gravity seal released moments later "they didn't say sorry" he sniffled as he got off the floor. This situation hurt his feelings.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iwaka smiled as he dressed "I have to get back to the hospital, I'll see you later ... it''ll be fine, he really likes you so he will be fine with your fluffy side" Naruto smiled and kissed Iwaka, he was worried about how Han would react to the werewolf and vampire news ...

Han's eyes fluttered open "what happened?" he muttered.

"don't you remember Han?"

The Inuzuka's eyes widened as he saw the blonde medic "Naruto?! I-I ... oh my" he blushed as he remembered what happened just hours earlier ... and that he was on the couch naked from the waist down. He shyly covered his privates and whimpered.

Naruto chuckled "I've seen over half of the people in Konoha naked and most of it wasn't pretty. You shouldn't be embarrassed around me"

"I ... ok" his blush darkened as he removed his hands exposing the Inuzuka family jewels.

The blonde got out of his seat and kneeled next to Han "Han, how do you feel about me?"

"I-I ... love you ... I have for a while-eep" Han yelped as Naruto turned him so they were face to face.

"I love you too, but there something about me you should know ... just remember, I won't hurt you" Naruto took a few steps back. Han stared in shock as Naruto's body grew taller ... his clothes vanished into a seal as coal black fur covered his body. There standing in front of Han Inuzuka was a 15 foot tall wolf standing on his back legs like a person. The half man half wolf suddenly shifted into a massive wolf that stood on all fours ...

The wolf took a step forward "w-what are you?" stuttered Han as he gently stroked the muzzle of the large canine.

The medic shifted back into his clothed human form "do you believe in the supernatural?"

"y-you're a werewolf?!"

"yes ... and no" he extended his fangs for Han to see then retracted them "I'm a hybrid between a werewolf and vampire"

Han was having a difficult time processing this information "h-how? When?"

Naruto frowned "do you remember the assassination attempt on my life?"

"Yes, you died- ... oh god" realization dawned on the Inuzuka.

The blonde nodded "after the stone nin injured me a vampire and werewolf both bit me ... they saved me and because of my Uzumaki blood I took on attributes from both creatures ... if you aren't alright with this I understand-"

The Inuzuka pressed his finger on Naruto's lips making him stay quiet "I am, I love you"

"can I mark you?" asked Naruto

The brunette's heart sped up "y-you mean like a mating mark? Yes-eep" Han gasped as Naruto suddenly spread his legs and placed a kiss in his inner thigh. Naruto gently kissed his way up towards Han's crotch as if he was looking for just the right spot. A soft moan escaped Han's lips as the blonde found a very sensitive spot just inches away from the Inuzuka's manhood and sucked on it. Han winced as Naruto suddenly bit down on that sensitive spot and whimpered as the hybrid licked the wound leaving a small mark behind.

"what's ... happening ... Naruto ... so .. h-hot" panted Han. His body was heating up and he had to remove his shirt. Han's nipples were hard ... he was flushed and sweating bullets... his cock was fully erect and pouring pre. Every single nerve in his body was begging to for touch.

Naruto let his hand caress the Inuzuka's hot flushed skin earning a moan "this is a side effect of my mark" he leaned in and whispered "do you want my help?"

Han moaned as Naruto's hot breath tickled his sensitive skin "ahhh yes yes ah help me ahhh" the Inuzuka threw his head back to moan as Naruto's finger pinched and rolled a perky nipple. Naruto took that opportunity to suck on Han's exposed neck. After leaving a couple love bites he kissed and sucked his way down Han's chest and latched onto the other perky nub. The brunette was moaning wildly as Naruto teased his nipples. It was too much ... Han's seed spilled out of him as he hit the most powerful orgasm he ever had!

"you are so sexy" purred the hybrid as he collected some of Han's cum and used the slick substance to lubricate his fingers. Naruto draped Han's legs on his shoulders and placed a finger at the twitching virgin entrance. Han screamed as the finger pierced his tight ass and massaged his inner walls.

"oh ahhh ahhh oooh oooh THERE" screamed the Inuzuka as Naruto hit something deep in side him that felt amazing. Naruto teased this spot mercilessly before adding another finger. Han thrashed and bucked his hips as the fingers stirred his insides, but suddenly the fingers were removed making Han whimper "why did you -eep" he yelped as Naruto took his hips and slowly pulled him over the edge of the couch. Han felt something poke his entrance as he was guided into the hybrid's lap ... something much bigger than a finger!

"damn Han, you're so tight" groaned Naruto as he pushed into Han's tight heat until he was fully sheathed ... Han didn't say anything since he was too lost in lust at this point to respond. Naruto waited a second before thrusting in and out of his new mate's ass. Han screamed wildly as the big hybrid cock slammed into that sweet spot every time ... the friction was so damn good ... too much, he couldn't take anymore ... his back arched off the part of the couch he was on ... his toes curled and he came hard splashing his seed over Naruto's abs before passing out. Problem was that Naruto was still very hard.

The hybrid chuckled and channeled some medical chakra into his cock to induce an orgasm and poured his seed into Han who smiled in his sleep as he was filled. Naruto pulled out of the brunette and took him upstairs to tuck him into bed. He wrote a quick note saying he was teaching a class before giving Han one last kiss and leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

"where is Naruto?" muttered Yuka as she and her family waited in the back of the classroom for Naruto to arrive.

Minato looked at the clock "it's still early so he should be here soon ... unless he's like Kakashi" Kushina groaned at her husband's comment, she really hoped that that was not the case.

The classroom was packed with students and out of no where the blonde medic suddenly appeared in the front of the classroom "alright, today we'll first go over ..." Naruto twitched when he smelled the scent of the very people he did not need to see right now "blood, since it will be part of the exam next week ... Blood has multiple functions. Red blood cells carry oxygen, White blood cells protect your body from illness, platelets help your blood clot. All of these components make up blood and we all need blood to keep us alive ... it's sort of like love, so what happens if this life sustaining fluid is cut off?"

A student stood up "if blood can't get to a certain part of the body that part dies"

"exactly, whether it's a finger or foot or part of the brain it will dies if blood flow is cut off. Lets say this happens in an accident and you lose blood flow in your ... arm for too long, what has to be done?" he looks up at the Namikazes who were listening intently.

Another student stands up "if your arm is too far gone an amputation is needed or the person will die"

"yes ... if nothing can be done to save the limb it must be removed and once a limb is severed it can't be brought back" Naruto looked at the Namikazes and nearly face planted ... his subtle hint that nothing will be able to fix their relationship was apparently too subtle ... they didn't get it at all! They just continued staring at him with pride and admiration so the doctor decided to change tactics "well lets change gears and focus on a different subject ... sex" he smirked when the Namikazes all blushed and quietly left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked out of the classroom in internally sighed as he saw the four Namikazes waiting for him "shouldn't you be in the middle of some sort of punishment right now?"

Kushina pouted "the hokage said we start our punishments tomorrow ... we were temporarily suspended too"

Yuki and Yuka nodded "we also get some of the worse D ranks possible" groaned the twins.

"sounds like Mom went easy on you, excuse me" he picked up a patient file and tried his best to avoid the four idiots, but it wasn't meant to be ... the name on the file he picked up was Minato Namikaze! "follow me" he was this close to turning into a wolf in front of them and making them think their losing their minds.

Minato smiled as he followed Naruto to an exam room and got on to the table "it's good to see you're doing well for yourself Naruto"

"yes well I manage ... now do you feel any pains or soreness?"

"no, Naruto we want to try to make it up to you, can't we do anything?" asked the blonde jonin.

"no, I have no interest in making bonds with people who have proven themselves incapable of taking care of a family member ... how are your bowl movements?"

"... eerrrrr i-iregular" he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to talk to Naruto because of an embarrassing question.

"does your diet still consist of mostly ramen?" Minato nodded "then that could be the problem, try adding more vegetables to your meals ... or considering recent events it could be stress so try relaxing more ... how's your sex life?"

"i-it's fine" said a blushing Minato "please give us a chance Naruto-"

"both you and your partner have orgasms and are satisfied?" asked Naruto nonchalantly.

"y-yes ... it's doesn't matter what questions you ask me I'm not leaving until you give our family a chance!" exclaimed the determined jonin.

"when was your last prostate exam?" Naruto didn't receive an answer so he grabbed a pair of gloves "why don't we do that then? Stand up and drop your pan-" the exam room door flew open and Minato bolted "that was easy" chuckled the hybrid.

Yes that got the monkeys off his back ... at least for now ...


	9. Party Crashers

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

Yes that got the monkeys off his back ... at least for now ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuka sighed as she plucked another piece of trash off the ground and tossed it into the bag Yuki was holding “god this is boring”

Yuki shrugged “it could be worse”

“how?” asked the red haired twin.

“we could be chasing Tora” remarked the blonde twin.

“oh right” she shivered at the thought of chasing the evil feline … scary! “I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing?”

XXXXXXXXXX

*crash* “watch it down there!” yelled an anbu.

“sorry!” shouted Minato, he heard he anbu grumble something before he went back to patrol.

Kushina pouted as she picked up the mop and bucket “I can’t believe we have to clean the T & I rooms. This is so wrong”

“it’s our own fault for making such a stupid call during the Wave mission … and remember, Naruto said the hokage was going easy on us so this could be much worse” said the blonde cheerfully as he tried to comfort his wife.

“Naruto … he’s taller than us. When did that happen?” asked Kushina as she scrubbed the blood off the wall.

Minato sighed “I don’t know … we’re done here. Lets keep going” Kushina groaned and helped pick up the supplies. As they relocated they over heard a conversation between two guards …

“yep, they say he will become the next head of the hospital” said one of the guards.

Guard B shook his head “it’s hard to believe that he can go so far even though he’s so young, but that won’t be easy to handle all that and deal with the exams”

Guard A face palmed “whoa, I forgot about that!”

Guard B sighed “yep, definitely a lot on Namikaze-san’s plate, but I hear the hokage will be throwing a party for him later tonight- hey, keep working!”

“yes sir!” the two senseis quickly went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXX

“ooohh ahhhh Naruto” Itachi moaned as Naruto kissed his way down the Uchiha’s chest. The raven’s hips bucked as the devious medic dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock and nipped the hard flesh. Those teasing touches were driving the Uchiha mad!

Naruto pulled back and looked at the flushed and panted Uchiha “damn you’re so sexy, I love you”

“show me you big bad wolf” ordered the raven as he draped his legs over Naruto’s shoulders. Itachi screamed as the huge cock thrust into him making him thrash wildly as his lover slammed into that sweet spot without mercy. The hybrid didn’t stop there, he reached down and pumped Itachi’s cock with a chakra coated hand.

Itachi went wild with pleasure “yes yes god oh ohhhh ahhhhh Cumming Naruto ah Naruto ahhhh NARUTO” Itachi came hard coating himself and Naruto in cum. The Uchiha mewed as he was filled with his lover’s hot cum.

“mmmm a treat for me” purred the blonde as he licked up the Itachi’s cum. Itachi groaned in a lustful haze as that hot tongue slid along his skin. With every trace of cum devoured Naruto looked at the glazed eyes of his lover “I do need to get to the hospital now” he said as he sat on the edge of the bed to put on his clothes.

Itachi pouted and moved on his knees on the bed ignoring the cum trickle down his legs “do you have to?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s shoulders.

The medic chuckled “I have to work eventually, I won’t be gone long” he leaned over and kissed Itachi before disappearing at amazing speeds. Itachi sighed as he put on a long shirt and walked downstairs where he found Iwaka and Genma sitting on the couch.

Iwaka looked over at him and rolled his eyes “you chickened out”

“yeah … I was going to tell him, but he can very … distracting” his friends and fellow mates nodded and blushed.

“he can be, but you both should tell him soon or …”

“or what Iwaka?” asked Genma as Itachi sat down.

The medic smiled “he’s going to be the head of the hospital starting today so he will get the paperwork for your tests” the two ninja smiled, this could be a better way of telling Naruto the news.

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde medic walked into he hospital and smiled at his dear friend “what’s up Shizune?”

Shizune sighed and gave him a cup of tea “hey Naruto, there are two brats in your office and they refuse to leave”

Naruto felt a vein on his neck pulse in irritation as he saw the twins playing with his stuff “thanks Shizune” he sighed and went into his office “Yuki put that down, now why are you two here? You should be in the middle of your punishments”

Yuki put the device down on the table and grinned “we were allowed a break so we wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with us. Come on come on!” she said just a bit too loudly disturbing the patients in the other room.

“sorry, but I have a lot of  work to do” said Naruto as he sat in his desk chair and waited for the girls to leave, but that didn’t happen …

“but brother- oops!” Yuka jumped and knocked over a stack of papers and the cup of tea on everything …then Yuki jumped back away from the tea to avoid being splashed, but hit the bookcase and knocked over a device that caused a spark that set the dry paperwork on fire … it was a mess … and all the twins did as Naruto put out the fire out was scream and run around like headless chickens.

The hybrid almost growled at them, but took a deep breath and sighed instead “alright fine, lets get you guys lunch” (and out of my office before you destroy something else) he thought as he was dragged away by the two girls.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ayame raised an eyebrow as she saw Yuki and Yuka devouring their ramen “what’s going on?” she asked Naruto who looked a little tense as he munched calmly on his beef ramen.

“they were in my office making a mess … this was my only option since they already destroyed my paperwork” grumbled the werewolf vampire hybrid “so where is your Dad? Teuchi didn’t get caught with caffeine again did he?” he sweat dropped when the young ramen chef hung her head in shame “tell me what happened”

“an Inuzuka’s dog smelled something weird and caught Dad with 30 bags of roasted coffee beans taped to his body. They apparently had to strip him to get all the bags, they were going to let him go … but he tried to take the bags back and ran off into town … butt naked, he was detained for streaking” Ayame never looked so embarrassed …

Naruto was trying his best not to laugh “so he was smuggling coffee- don’t even think about it Yuka” he said as he took his cup of toxic tea out of the girl’s reach.

Yuka pouted “Dad never had a problem with me drinking from his drink” sipping from other peoples cups was a bad habitat of hers. She usually only does it with family though …

“Minato doesn’t drink poison” stated the blonde medic bluntly.

Yuki’s eyes widened and dove for the cup … but she landed flat on her face “big brother what are you doing drinking poison?!”

”I’m a poison user, I need to keep up my tolerance to poisons. Only someone with training with poisons can drink this”

“like me” the two girls watched in shock as someone came up from behind Naruto and  took a sip from his cup before leaning in to… kiss Naruto! “hey doctor”

Naruto smiled “it’s good to see your back Raido” he kissed the scarred poison user again “I have to get some work done before that event later. You two should get back to your punishment” right on cue Yuki and Yuka’s anbu guards arrived and took the sulking girls away as Naruto went back to his mess- I mean office.

Rasido sighed and stretched as he entered his home “hey you guys” said the poison user when he saw Itachi, Iwaka, Genma and Shisui.

“hey Raido how did the mission go?” asked Itachi

“it went well, you won’t believe what Naruto had to put up with. I came back and saw him hanging out with Yuki and Yuka. Ayame said they were destroying his office and making a scene so Naruto was forced to drag them to lunch before they caused more trouble. They destroyed most of his paperwork”

“Seriously, well so much for that idea” said Iwaka making Itachi and Genma groan.

“I think we missed something” commented Shisui as he and Raido watched in confusion at their friend’s reactions …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sighed as she waited with Naruto for the rest of the guests to arrive “so were you able to get anything done?”

“not really, I have to get backups of the paperwork that was destroyed” the hybrid shrugged.

“so you didn’t see any of the paperwork?” asked Genma.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the hopeful tone in his mate’s voice “no, why?” he noticed Itachi and Genma both looked nervous, but before he could ask the guests arrived.

Sarutobi smiled as he came into the house “congratulations Naruto, being the head of the hospital is a great thing. Is there a big jump in paperwork?”

“nope, but when it does get bad I use shadow clones so it’s no big deal … what?”

A dark foreboding aura enveloped the hokage and former hokage “you knew shadow clones could be used for paperwork and never told us?”

The blonde hybrid felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he chuckled nervously “I ummm yes?”

“GET HIM”

Iwaka sighed as he saw Hiruzen and Tsunade attack Naruto “now now don’t kill him until after the kids are born” Tsunade got Naruto in a headlock and Hiruzen was sharpening a piece of wood …

Everyone froze … Naruto’s eyes widened and he looked at Itachi and Genma “you guys? Do you need to tell me something?” he slipped out of the headlock easily and walked over to his mates.

Itachi took a deep breath “I … we are umm p-pregnant” Anko, Shizune, Kurenai, Sakura, Ayame, Teuchi, Obito and the previously homicidal kages all started clapping as Naruto kissed his two expecting mates …

Ayame grinned and hugged them “I’m so happy for you guys! This is so exciting – Dad, drop the coffee!” she yelled as she saw her Dad trying to take an espresso.

Teuchi tried to run, but he ran right into Tsunade who knocked him out “well he still needs some work … anyway, I’m a grandmother! We’ll need to do some shopping, but first here are the papers you wanted Naruto!”

“thanks Mom” Naruto took the papers and found a pen. After signing he gave the papers to Shisui who signed it too … then Itachi signed … then Iwaka … then Raido … then Genma … then Han “Alright, that’s done. Now lets party!” the music was turned on and every started dancing … until Obito yelped in fear and dove under the snack table.

Shisui blinked “hey Obito, what’s your prob- … oh” there they were … the Namikazes …

Naruto held Anko back cause she was about to attack the intruders “so what are you guys doing?” at this point he was about to let Anko go, but he didn’t want blood on his carpet.

“we wanted to stop by and congratulate you on your promotion” grinned Kushina, she didn’t seem to notice that this should be awkward or that people were glaring them all of them … especially when they tried to hug him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ayame sighed as she made it home and dragged her Dad into bed “I can’t believe those fools came to the party! They must be mental-…” there was an envelope on the counter and it was sealed with a red wax that formed a mark from a stamp … she opened it “… oh god, Dad!”


	10. Defences

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

Ayame sighed as she made it home and dragged her Dad into bed “I can’t believe those fools came to the party! They must be mental-…” there was an envelope on the counter and it was sealed with a red wax that formed a mark from a stamp … she opened it “… oh god, Dad!”

XXXXXXXXXX

“I don’t see the big deal, why is it so urgent to get this village to help plant weeds?” asked Sasuke. He wasn’t helping the awkward feeling between Kurenai and her former sensei.

Naruto sighed “for the last time, the village is Angelpass and the weeds we’re going there to replant are repellents that keep certain creatures at bay”

“whatever, it can’t be that bad … we better not miss the exams because of this” scoffed the Uchiha.

(you have no idea how wrong you are Sasuke) thought the hybrid.

**Flashback**

*bang* Naruto and Tsunade looked up from the hokage’s desk to see someone tumble through the door “Ayame! What’s wrong?” asked the hybrid as he who lent an arm to help the exhausted girl stand.

“yes there is, I got this yesterday after the party” she handed Tsunade the letter.

Tsunade’s eyes widened as she read the letter “do to a series of storms a wild fire broke out that destroyed a large portion of wolf’s bane and devil’s bane that was surrounding the village Angelpass”

”This is bad, if I recall what you told me then Angelpass is defenseless and it won‘t be long before a slew of very dangerous vampires and werewolves make their way here” stated Naruto.

Ayame nodded “that’s right, Angelpass is a crossing where only vampires and werewolves who don’t devour human flesh can go across, if it’s not protected then …” she let her sentence trail off.

“I understand, I’ll send several teams there immediately to guard and replant-… wait you said you got this last night?. Why are you only bringing this up now and where is Teuchi?” asked Tsunade.

“well, you see I spent most of the night trying to corral Dad. Apparently Minato brought coffee flavored ice cream to the party and-”

“I AM A CHICKEN WITH FAT WINGS!” came a scream as something blurred past the window … it was Teuchi jumping from roof to roof. The three people watched as Teuchi was tackled by anbu and tied up.

**Flashback Over**

“I never saw a civilian give the anbu so much trouble” mumbled the hybrid as they came to a set of five streams running next to each other. What was interesting was that the streams connected in some places making it look like the streams were woven together “ok we’re close”

“so what’s the plan when we get to the most youthful Angelpass?” asked Gai who was running alongside his team of genin and team 10.

“first we’ll find the most damaged areas and plant Ino’s mature plants. Then we’ll try to plant seeds in between to fill in those gaps. Everyone should focus on planting, but Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Minato, Kushina and myself will guard the outskirts of the village”

Sasuke scoffed “from what? A swarm of insects?”

Gai glared at the arrogant genin “there’s more in this world than what you’ve seen. Do not make the mistake of thinking you know everything” he said in an uncharacteristically serious tone. Most people understood the warning …

Of the genin Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Shino and Kiba knew of that other world … Choji and Shikamaru know because Ino’s clan does, which is why they grow wolf’s bane and devil’s bane in large quantities. The Inuzuka dogs told their masters years ago just like the Aburame insects told their hosts and they told Hinata when they became teammates. Tenten comes from a family of weapon makers who helped fight vampires and she told her teammates before saving them from one on a mission. Sakura is obvious, she was trained by a hybrid … it helps that Naruto is very honest about his fangs with people he trusts.

Sadly not everyone got the warning … Minato, Kushina, Yuka, Yuki, Kakashi and Sasuke were the only ones who didn’t understand.

Naruto’s eyes narrowed, he could smell the scents of other vampires “the gate is beyond that forest”

They came to a dense forest and followed a dirt path to enter the old village where the leader, Nana, begged them to get to work quickly so they did. Everyone went into the fields on the opposite side of the village that ran along a sharp cliff and searched the clearly trashed and riddled with debris from entire trees that were uprooted to pieces of houses …

So first was clean up …

As much of the debris was cleared as possible and then it was time to plant …

“ok Neji, Hinata could you guys use your Byakugans and find the worst spots?” the Hyuga nodded at the hybrid’s request and took a look around through their special eyes as everyone unpacked Ino’s scrolls.

“wow that’s a lot of wolf’s bane and devil’s bane” commented Sakura as she counted the pots with the repelling plants.

“yep, can’t be too careful … ummm Naruto should you be here for this?” asked Ino.

Naruto shrugged “don’t worry about me, I’ve gotten pretty used to both”

“I found a large bare patch on the east side going up the mountain side and another on the cliff side of the village” said Neji.

Hinata nodded “but there are three smaller spots on the west side too”

That was the interesting thing about this village, it is built between two mountains and is protected by a cliff. On the forest side or the side that faces the elemental nations your protected by the trees that hide many patches of the plants scattered through out the forest. On the opposite side or cliff side you have a narrow path that runs between the east mountain and a small valley filled with wolf’s bane and devil’s bane. The edges of the valley drops straight off a cliff …

“alright, the largest gaps are the priority. We should start there, but I’ll set up a fence that will keep the west side guarded until we get there” he said before vanishing at extreme speeds.

Sasuke scoffed “who put him in charge?”

Everyone sweat dropped “the hokage” they all said in perfect sync making the Uchiha sulk.

“I wonder why the hokage would put Naruto in charge?” pondered Kushina as she grabbed a couple plants.

Kurenai glared “you didn’t expect her to put you in charge after that fiasco at Wave, did you?” the two jonin twitched and hung their heads in shame as they entered the east side.

“hey Sakura, what’s it like having Naruto as a sensei?” asked Ino who dug up some dirt to plant a wolf’s bane.

“challenging, but rewarding. I started going solo on surgeries” said Sakura with a proud smile. The pinkette wasn’t paying attention to who else was grabbing the same plant she and she found herself face to face with Shino “I-I’m sorry Shino you can have it” she stuttered with a light blush on her cheeks.

Shino blushed slightly behind his collar “that’s ok Sakura, I’ll get a different one” he hesitated for a moment before giving the plant to the pink haired medic and taking a different one.

Ino giggled “so you have a crush … are you two together?”

“that is what I’d like to know” the two kunoichi jumped as Naruto appeared out of no where “hey Shino, are you Sakura’s bed bug?” he yelled making both ninja blush wildly and everyone else laugh.

Sakura tossed a pot at the blonde “pervert!”

*hiss* “ouch!” the hybrid yelped as he caught the pot and accidently touched a leaf of the plant which gave him a small burn.

“sorry sensei” said the pinkette sheepishly.

Naruto chuckled “no problem I’m fine. So how’s it going?”

“we are almost done here” said Lee as he gave the thumbs up.

The medic looked at the reddening sky “ok, once we’re done lets move to the cliff side and set up everything to plant tomorrow”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow “why aren’t you planting too?”

“cause I want to keep my hands” muttered the medic. Sure he can stand near the plants and even drink teas made from them, but it still slightly hurts to touch them. Naruto sighed as he saw the puzzled looks on some ninja’s faces “listen up, this mission is to help prevent a huge disaster for all of the elemental nations. By fixing these gaps we keep what lies on the other side of the cliff at bay”

“but what is so dangerous out there?” asked Yuka as they all grabbed their things and headed toward he cliff.

“Vampires and werewolves” was the medic’s blunt answer and the six ninja who didn’t understand began laughing … they thought it was a joke!

Slowly they all stopped laughing and noticed they were the only ones who found it funny “you can’t possibly believe that? Vampires and werewolves don’t exist” chuckled Minato.

“just cause you say something doesn’t exist doesn’t make it so … after all, for most of my life you treated me like I didn’t exist and yet I’m here, your unwanted child” stated Naruto casually.

The Namikazes flinched as if the comment was a kunai stabbing their flesh “what does that mean? Minato–sensei?” a stumped Kakashi looked at Minato waiting for a answer along with team 10 and Gai’s team. Team 8, Sakura, Naruto and Asuma just left for he cliff letting the Namikazes explain their mistakes again.

Naruto frowned “was that low of me?”

Asuma shook his head as he set his tuff down in the field on the edge of the cliff “no, they should’ve come out and explained to everyone before … oh well, now that Ino knows it will be all over the village in no time flat. Congrats by the way, Dad told me about some little ones on the way”

That was enough to bring a smile to the blonde’s face “yeah, by the time I get back Itachi and Genma will be close to full term since the children of werewolves and vampires have a short three month pregnancy”

“so are you skipping the chunin exams?” asked the Sarutobi.

“yes, I’m not taking any chances on missing the birth. I volunteered as medical back up on the exams, but I can leave whenever-” Naruto froze and his eyes flashed gold as he looked over the cliff.

“what is it?” asked Asuma.

“we came in time, but we need to be careful tomorrow … there are many of them waiting out there … they won’t try anything until we tear down my fence to plant … lets get in the village”

Just as team 8, Asuma, Sakura and Naruto turned back towards the village gates and met up with the others … it was noticeably awkward around the Namikazes.

Sakura blinked as she saw blood going down Yuki’s leg as everyone settled down a the village leader’s home “you’re bleeding, let me look at that”

Yuki looked at her leg “I fell in a thorny bush, guess I got nicked. That’s ok, Naruto will look at it!” she grabbed the medic and pulled him to an empty room.

“fine Yuki you have my attention, let me see” Yuki pulled off her clothes revealing small scratches from thorns on her legs and back, but the second he started examining her the door opened and Kushina was there waiting … he was ambushed! “I take it want to talk, could you close the door?”

Kushina shrugged “it’s fine you’re a doctor and we’re both women. Now, what can we do to help you?”

The medic raised an eyebrow “with what?”

“the exams of course! You’re going to need a team to get into the test” exclaimed the red head happily.

“actually I’m not taking it, you really should close-”

“what!? Oh you should take it! You’d do great!” smiled Yuki.

The medic sighed “I have some very important personal issues that make the exams a rather low priority. You really should shut the door-”

“what kind of personal issues? Can we help? Oh my, s it your husbands? Is one sick? Or is it the hospital?” and the questions just kept coming, but that stopped the second the leader’s son walked into the house and saw straight into the makeshift exam room … he effectively passed out from blood loss when he got an eyeful of the naked Yuki on the table …

“MOM SHUT THE DOOR!”

Naruto sighed “why don’t you listen to me?” he groaned as he heard the door slam shut and Kushina beat the pervert until he couldn’t remember what he saw …


	11. Fangs Out

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

Naruto sighed “why don’t you listen to me?” he groaned as he heard the door slam shut and Kushina beat the pervert until he couldn’t remember what he saw …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato frowned as he saw Kakashi plant in silence “Kakashi please say-”

“say what exactly? Thank you so much for not telling me you had a son … ” the silver haired jonin sighed in irritation “this is partly my fault for taking that extended mission before they were born, I can’t change that, but I kept every single letter and you never mentioned having a boy … so much time was wasted” said the jonin solemnly.

Naruto stood off to the side watching carefully “ok everyone, that should do it for the cliff section. Time to do the last spots on the west side” as the made their  way there the blonde medic noticed something different “Kushina where are those charms you and the others used to have? ”

“that charm filled with herbs? We didn’t want to lose them so we left our charms at home” a huge sweat drop appeared on the medic’s temple.

Kiba snickered “what idiots … hey Naruto I was curious, who got the bigger shock, you when you found out from Han that my clan knows about the vampires or werewolves or Han when he found out that you were one?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“I think the biggest shock was for Han, but not for that reason. Hell, you should’ve seen his face when he found out how fun my mating mark could be” said the hybrid with a suggestive wink.

”dude I don’t need those mental pictures!” whined Kiba.

“you shouldn’t ask then” laughed the blonde.

They came to one of three small clearings in the mountainside valley surrounded by a makeshift fence that consisted of wire and a bushel of dried herbs tied to the wire at a point for every couple of feet …

“what is this?” asked Kushina as she reached out to poke the fence.

“Don’t Touch That!” ordered Naruto sternly making the red head jump back away from the fence “now we need to handle this carefully cause once we dismantle the fence they will know that it’s only weak dried herbs and hell will break loose. We have to keep them from using these clearings to get to the forest or they will get away Shino have your insects cover themselves in the extracts of both wolf’s and devil’s bane, they will provide some barrier between here and the forest. Sakura, Minato, Kushina, Yuki and Yuka make as many shadow clones as you can and help everyone plant as fast as possible. Asuma, Gai and Tenten you guys will help back me up-”

“why her and not us? We’re stronger than her” snapped Yuka.

“how so?” asked Naruto casually as he tried to keep his temper in check.

“we have bloodlines” said Yuka as she activated her rinnegan and Yuki brought out her chains.

“hit me”

“what?” the two girls blinked.

“you heard me. Now hit me” determined to prove themselves to their brother they bolted forward, but before they even closed half the distance between them and the medic Naruto vanished and tripped both of them “if you can’t stop me at that speed then you’d both be better off planting. Tenten knows how to deal with what we’re up against, you don’t. Does anyone else want to argue? … good, lets get started”

Everyone nodded and got ready …

The air was tense …

The shadow clones were ready …

Everyone had taken their places. Shino, Kiba, Ino and Sasuke are at one clearing higher up the mountain. Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Kushina are at the middle clearing, while everyone else stood near the largest and lowest clearing. Gai, Tenten, Naruto and Asuma stood right along the mountainside, they were ready for a fight…

Naruto tossed a kunai at the fence and the second dried bushels hit the ground an ear piercing howl sliced through the silence …

“MOVE NOW!” yelled the hybrid as everything went to hell. In an instant several people appeared on the mountainside and charged at insane speeds.

Kushina froze as she locked eyes with one person … a shiver raced down her as a bloodthirsty grin spread across his face revealing sharp fangs.

“stay focused on your jobs!” barked Gai as he kicked the creature staring down Kushina away effectively snapping her back to her senses.

Minato couldn’t believe eyes … these people-… no … these creatures, were terrifying. The human eye couldn’t track the speed and they were ferocious. They didn’t think twice about sinking their teeth into the ninja’s shadow clones. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his blood turned cold … he slowly turned and came face to face with a large brown wolf.

Even with every nerve into his body screaming for him to move he couldn’t … the massive beast lunged and knocked him to the ground …

“Minato-sensei!” he heard Kakashi scream as the wolf opened its jaw and was about to rip his throat out …

The yellow flash lurched to his side as a powerful force slammed into the brown wolf sending it flying into a patch of wolf’s bane where it shrieked in agony and darted back down the mountain … Minato’s eyes widened, because he realized he was saved by Naruto! How strong was he?

“get back to work” snapped Naruto breaking Minato from his thoughts … now was not the time to get sidetracked …

XXXXXXXXXX

Asuma slashed at another vampire forcing it back when a blur slipped past him “Shit! Incoming”

The vampire jumped for a tree, but it was blocked by a swarm of insects that smelled dangerous and it doubled back …

“you should go back down that mountain while you have a chance”

The vampire snarled as he turned and saw Tenten “a pathetic human like you can’t stop us” he hissed and charged …

*bang*

Yuki and Yuka jumped and they looked up just in time to see a cloud of powder surround the weapon user. That dust made the vampire let out loud screams of pain as he writhed in intense pain … his body began smoking and deep hideous lesions covered the creature … the smell of burnt flesh filled the air making Yuki gag. Tenten stabbed the bloodthirsty vampire with a very sharp piece of wood and it dissolved into slick bloody ashes.

“whoa” gasped an awestruck Yuki as her sister was making a mental note to apologize later … they were going to smile and praise Tenten, but the weapon user looked and threw a dart right at Yuki … the Namikaze saw the dart blur past her shoulder and heard a shriek … she spun around and saw a wolf fall to the ground before dissolving into a bloody mess ”t-thank you”

“no problem, now hurry up. I got your backs”

XXXXXXXXXX

“TO THE POWER OF YOUTH” howled Gai as he activated his fifth gate and sent three vampires over the mountainside.

“watch your back man” Gai turned around and saw Naruto push him out of the way of a werewolf … but was bitten on the arm instead. Before the taijutsu master could even comprehend that the hybrid needed help two more werewolves grabbed the blonde medic … one sank it’s fangs in Naruto’s other arm and the third bit down on the junction between Naruto’s neck and shoulder.

“heads up!” Gai saw an arrow zip by his head and land at Naruto’s feet …

*bang* the arrow exploded sending powered every where. The three wolves thrashed in severe pain and off the mountain … with Naruto still in their jaws …

Tenten bolted to the edge of the mountain with a bow in her hand “Naruto! Oh my god, I didn’t mean to. I only wanted to get the werewolves off him-”

“Tenten calm down, Naruto’s youth shines brightly. He’ll be fine so stay focused on the task at hand” said Gai seriously.

The number of vampires and werewolves decreased dramatically after that … they were able to finish planting without much difficultly …

“what are we doing just standing here? We should be going down there to help Naruto!” screamed Kushina.

“we wouldn’t last a second down there. I’m sure he’s fine, he’s probably the reason we had so little trouble” said Asuma.

The ninjas turned as they heard something come up the mountain side … a massive beast appeared  … the head and the lower body was that of a wolf and the upper body was built like a human … a thick coat of black fur covered every inch of its 15 foot tall frame and it was bleeding from multiple wounds.

Sakura ran over to the beast despite Minato’s attempt to hold her back “Sensei!” the beast fell forward shocked all those who have been in the dark all these years by changing into Naruto!

“Naruto I’m so sorry” said Tenten as she helped Sakura support the bloodied blonde so he could stand.

“it’s fine Tenten, I was able to keep most of them from even climbing up the side of the mountain so it worked nicely” said the hybrid with a smile.

“how you can say it worked nicely with a gaping wound in your neck is beyond me sensei” muttered the pinkette as she looked at the large bloody wound.

“I’m not that badly hurt. I just need to hunt and I’ll be fine … no one tell Itachi though” the hybrid shivered at the thought of his protective and now hormonal mate finding out about his injuries.

Asuma chuckled “yeah wouldn’t want Itachi to freak out like that time he caught you drinking wolf’s bane”

Naruto flinched at the memory “he summoned susnoo and sent me through a wall and two trees cause he thought I was suicidal” as he walked past the Namikazes he tried to keep from making eye contact even though he could feel their eyes on him.

They returned to the village of Angelpass where a small party was held for their help …

“thank you so much for all your help and Naruto, we have something for you to feed on to help you restore your strength” the blonde medic thanked the elder and left with Kakashi helping him stand. The copy cat got over the news pretty quickly and wanted to start making up for lost times.

Sasuke glared “what are you doing? You know what he is and you want to sacrifice people-”

*smack*

The elder landed a sharp slap on the Uchiha’s cheek “fangs and claws are not enough reason to fear something. Do you even know what animal your comrade eats? Cows, he only needs cows to sustain his strength like all the vampires and werewolves we allow through this village. Yes he is unique as he is the only hybrid known to exist, but that isn’t something to fear and you should be more careful about the things you say young man cause you do not know everything there is”

Kushina looked up at the elder “did Naruto tell you what he is?” she was still stunned at the discovery, but she was even more surprised at the fact that so many people already knew!

“no Teuchi did, he contacted me to ask if I ever seen a hybrid before and ask him for help on how to instruct Naruto through his change and get advice on how to take care of his pups that are on the way. Now if you’ll excuse me we have a feast to prepare” said the elder as she left the house.

Minato blinked “pups? Does she mean kids?!”


	12. Baby Talk

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

Minato blinked “pups? Does she mean kids?!”

XXXXXXXXXX

Awkward …

That was what the Namikazes were feeling as they returned to Konoha with the others. What were they supposed to say to Naruto now? Do you want some blood? No, they couldn’t do that … so they just shut their mouths for the entire trip back and glanced at Naruto every few seconds hoping he’d talk to them, but he never did so they went home and tried to think of something to help mend the bonds that have been broken …

Sasuke on the other hand was pissed!

(I knew my brother and cousin were dating Naruto, Itachi told me everything after I tried to kill Naruto and of course I hated it, but this is completely different. Why didn’t anyone tell me Naruto was a vampire werewolf hybrid? Why did I have to find out at that damn village? I was right next to Kakashi and Minato-sensei when that creature became Naruto- …Wait … I’m sure no one would leave me out of the loop on this so that means my brother doesn’t know he’s married to a monster!) he basically ran home after giving the hokage his report and glaring at the hybrid … he bolted through the door of the compound and heard the voices of his parents coming from the living room …

 _“come on Fugaku hurry up”_ nagged a frustrated Mikoto.

 _“I’m hurrying dammit”_ snapped Fugaku’s voice.

_“you should know how to do this by now, you had two sons”_

_“I know what I’m doing just move your legs”_

_“yeah, right … this long part goes in this hole”_ Mikoto instructed.

_“I said I know … it’s too tight”_

_“stop whining and push it deeper- oh yes! Almost there”_ Sasuke was feeling at little sick as he realized what his parents were doing and he tried to leave, but _… “Sasuke honey is that you? Come in here, you need to see this”_

(are they insane?) Sasuke gulped and went into the living room where he nearly fell over at the sight he saw “why are you guys building a crib?” asked a confused, but a very relieved Uchiha when he saw the nearly finished crib the middle of the room.

“we’re going to take it to your brother’s home in a few minutes” said Fugaku

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he finally remembered why he was mad earlier “you can’t go over to Naruto’s, do you even know what he is?”

“a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf” stated Mikoto bluntly as she read the instructions for the crib.

“YOU KNOW! Why didn’t you tell me? Does Itachi know?” yelled the stunned Uchiha.

Fugaku sighed “yes we know. Naruto isn’t the type of guy to date someone without telling his lover’s parents. Itachi was the one who helped Naruto adjust after he was turned so of course he knows. As for not telling you sooner we didn’t think you were mature enough to handle it with your high and mighty attitude … I should never have let your uncle Madara babysit, he turned you into an ass just like him”

Mikoto nodded “we intended on telling you everything when you graduated, but … well you know what happened there” hissed the mother making the youngest Uchiha flinch, she was still a little pissed about Sasuke going to prison “we knew you’d find out during this mission so we let Naruto handle it”

“handle it?” Sasuke winced as he remembered brushing off the medic and screaming at him every time he tried to talk to him … he was an idiot and clearly had to apologize to the blonde again … “he did try to talk to me” he muttered.

“tried? … you brushed him off didn’t you?” Mikoto sighed when she saw her son avoid her eyes “can’t be helped, but you better talk to him before your brother gives birth”

Sasuke blinked “what? Birth? Itachi can’t have a baby, right? He’s a guy”

“honey, there’s something you need to know …” Mikoto and Fugaku glanced at each other nervously …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto laid in bed with a heavily pregnant Genma “you should relax Genma, it won’t be too much longer now”

“I know, but I feel so sore. My feet are swollen and my back hurts and I’m as big as a house-mmmm” Naruto pulled the jonin into a deep passionate kiss as he climbed on top of him.

The hybrid looked down at his lover’s glazed eyes “I’ll help with any of your pains and you are not as big as a house. You’re still as sexy as the day you married me” a playful smirk made it’s way to Naruto’s mouth and he began kissing Genma’s neck …

“N-Naruto ahh ohh w-wait oooh yes” moaned Genma as the blonde kissed licked and nipped his way down his lover’s body … he slipped off the jonin’s pajama pants and swallowed the weeping erection in one motion. The sounds of Genma’s screams were music to his ears and the feeling Genma’s hips buck against his mouth as his fingers laced into his blonde hair …

As the brunette thrashed wildly he felt a finger push deep into his body sending sparks up his spine. He was only seconds away from his release, but whimpered as Naruto moved off his cock just before he could cum …

“Naruto please I ... oh god ahhh” Naruto pushed his hard cock passed Genma’s tight ring of muscles earning loud heated moans of pleasure from the brunette. Each and powerful thrust turned the jonin into a moaning mess … his toes curled … his back arched to a nearly painful degree before releasing his seed onto himself and the blonde on him, but the hybrid kept pounding deep into him drawing out two more orgasms before filling the brunette with cum…

“oh yes, definitely still sexy” panted Naruto as he kissed his flushed lover’s lips and pulled out “would you like something to eat?”

“some ice cream and a brownie?” panted the flushed jonin.

Naruto chuckled as he put on some pants “of course” he kissed Gemna as he gently stroked the belly where his unborn baby slept before going down the stairs and to the kitchen. He smiled as he saw Itachi standing at the counter making some tea “hello beautiful, how are you feeling?” he said as he wrapped his arms around the raven’s waist and around the swollen pregnant belly.

Itachi nearly purred and he leaned back against the blonde’s chest lovely the feeling of those strong arms holding him “my parents will be here soon with some things including two cribs so don’t start anything,” he smiled teasingly and kissed Naruto.

“ok, I’ll be good” he pouted slightly “that’s right, Genma wants ice cream and a brownie” he said as he reluctantly let Itachi go to fix the sweet treat.

“amazing how pregnancy changes a person’s appetite … I never thought Genma would get a sweet tooth” commented the Uchiha.

“and I never thought you’d stop eating chocolate” Naruto chuckled as Itachi turned slightly green, he apparently lost his sweet tooth. The hybrid took the dessert up to Genma …

The raven sat down to sip his tea, but the door knocked making him get back up “hey Mom, hey Dad- …” he frowned as his eyes landed on his little brother, but he let them in anyway “Sasuke … Naruto told me you refused to talk to him” he said as the blonde medic came down the stairs.

Sasuke kept staring at Itachi’s stomach until his mother nudged him in the ribs “so ... you’re actually … pregnant?”

“yes and I’ll be giving birth in a month, maybe less” stated Itachi.

“soooo … I’ll be an uncle?” asked the youngest Uchiha and Itachi simply nodded in response. A moment of silence passed … and then Sasuke hit the floor effectively freaking out his family …

Naruto leapt up and checked Sasuke’s pulse “he’s fine, he just … fainted”

Fugaku placed his hand on Naruto and Itachi’s shoulders “I think we finally found the exact shock he needed to get his head out of his ass” he flinched at the glare he got from his wife “I’ll just … I’ll go get the cribs”

“you do that” growled Mikoto and her husband fled …

XXXXXXXXXX

“there has to be something we can do” muttered Kushina as she paced her living room floor …

Minato frowned “I think we’re going about this the wrong-”

“MOM, DAD you won’t believe what we heard in town!” yelled the twins as they raced into the house “Naruto is making a clan!”

“What?! … oh this could be our chance. If we can get Naruto to sign us into the clan then of course he’d forgive us. There has to be a legal means of doing it after all we are the grandparents of his kids” said Kushina.

“ummm … you guys …” Minato sighed as he was completely ignored.

“this is great! Minato, what do you think? Minato? Where’d he go?” wondered Kushina as she noticed the blonde was gone, but shrugged it off and continued chatting with her daughters …

XXXXXXXXXX

“oh this room looks great!” exclaimed Tsunade as she looked around the light blue room with two cribs and several toys …

“yeah, I think we have everything, well almost we’re still trying to pick names … now what’s wrong mom?” asked Naruto with concern.

“you always could see through me” she sighed and he put up a silencing seal “I got some reports that a foreign group of shinobi are going to try to attack during the exams … they’re after the forbidden scroll and all the secrets of our village … we don’t know any solid details, but I’m asking Jiraiya and Orochimaru to return to the village. I thought you should know … congratulations Naruto, I’m so happy for you”

Naruto smiled “thank you mom” he said before giving her a hug and she went down stairs for dinner …the hybrid heard something outside so he jumped out the window to check it out and found Minato sitting on a stump not far away …

Minato looked up at him “we fucked up, didn’t we? I don’t just mean abandoning you when you were young, but how we handled everything since then … we were so desperate to get rid of that guilt on our shoulders that we made things worse by basically forcing ourselves on you” Naruto sat down next to him and listened  “you know what really sickens me … some days I wished that I had someone calm and level headed to talk to, but I had a son right there and I took him for granted and I couldn’t protect him when he needed it… I remember years ago we came back from a trip and you were making pancakes. You asked us about the trip and Kushina yelled at you for lying when you said we didn’t take you with us … we forgot you then too” the medic nodded “I see … I know we can’t have that bond we want with you, we don’t deserve it, but I hope we can find some bond … I’ll try to talk to Kushina, Yuki and Yuka and get them to see reason” Minato glanced into Naruto’s house and saw a heavily pregnant Itachi fixing some food “I know I have no right, but I am proud of you … congratulations Naruto, you’re already a better father than me. If you need anything please ask”

Naruto watched Minato leave in silence … was this a sign that things could get better? … we’ll see …


	13. Revelations

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

Naruto watched Minato leave in silence … was this a sign that things could get better? … we’ll see …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed happily as she walked towards the spot where she’d meet her team for the chunin exams “this is going to be awesome! I just hope Yuki and Yuka won’t do anything stupid- … what the hell? Sasuke what are you doing?” she exclaimed as she saw the raven reading a book …

“I’m waiting for you, Yuki and Yuka. The hokage did say I could take the test, but I can’t be promoted” explained the Uchiha without even looking up from his book.

“errr … I meant the book, why are you reading a book about babies? Are you running a fever?” she placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.

Sasuke chuckled and brushed her hand away “no I don’t have a fever, I just want to help my big brother when the babies come. Could you help me? Oh, and which do you like?” he held up a catalog of toys “Itachi says that they don’t know whether the babies are boys or girls because imaging doesn’t work on part hybrid children so I want to pick some cute toys that either would like. I was thinking this big teddy bear, what’s your opinion?” he asked as he pointed to a big brown fluffy teddy bear in the catalog …

“hey guys, what’s up?” asked Yuki as she and her sister walked over to them.

“Sasuke just asked for my help” muttered the stunned pinkette “and he said the word ‘cute’ … and laughed”

“ok what’s so weird about that?” asked a clearly dumbfounded Uchiha who had a … a pout on his lips?!

The twins’ jaws dropped “who are and what did you do with our emo teammate?!” they screamed in perfect sync.

“was I really that bad?” asked Sasuke.

“YES” the three kunoichi yelled and succeeded in making Sasuke nearly cry as he spouted out apologies.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the two sages in front of her “we only know that this group called the ‘Red Demons’ is trying to take something from us. It seems they are after our secrets and jutsu, but we don’t know for sure”

“so what should we do? This will be tricky with the chunin exams going on” said Orochimaru.

Jiraiya nodded “yeah … this is the best opportunity for them to attack since we can’t easily rule anyone out with so many foreign ninja being let through the gates”

“that’s the problem. I increased security around the village and Sarutobi-sensei sealed away the main collections of jutsu with the forbidden scroll. All the clans are watching their own clan jutsus so I think I covered most of the bases, but I shortened the time between second and third exam from a month to a week” said Tsunade.

Orochimaru sighed “that will greatly shorten their chances to attack, but we don’t know what they’re here for … it would be best for me to infiltrate the exams and watch the genin. I’ll pose as a sensei and send Kabuto in with a couple others. If these ‘Red Demons’ came into the village that way we’ll find them”

The toad sage grinned “and I’ll consult my spy network … oh right, we got presents for your grandchildren” he unsealed several colorful packages “we weren’t sure what to get so we got several things”

“awwww that’s so sweet! You guys didn’t have to do that” said Tsunade happily making both of her former teammates sweat drop.

“you said in your letter that if we didn’t have presents we’d be executed at the gate” remarked the snake sage bluntly.

“really that seems strange” said Tsunade innocently … a little too innocently as she gathered the presents and left her office “you guys get started looking for any information and I’ll drop off your presents … make sure to stop by and say hi some time”

(playing dumb isn’t her strong suit … she’s really scary) was the thought that went through both the toad and snake sage’s minds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto glanced into the building where the first part of the exams were taking place “they should be almost done” he said as he walked with Shisui and Itachi.

“you should be in there too” said Itachi

“exams are a dime a dozen” he said dismissively. The hybrid wrapped his arms around Itachi’s waist from behind and nuzzled the Uchiha’s neck “I wouldn’t miss this for anything” he purred as he laid his hands on the raven’s swollen belly. He kissed both of the Uchihas …

Biwako smiled as she approached the group “you guys are so sweet together”

“hey Biwako, what’s up?” asked Shisui.

“oh not too much, how are you and Genma feeling?” she asked Itachi.

Itachi pouted “I love being pregnant, but I can’t wait to have this over with so he or she stops kicking me. It’s the same with Genma who’s home sleeping right now”

The old medic nodded in understanding “pregnancy is wonderful, but it has it’s challenges”

*crash*

Shisui blinked “what the hell?! Was that Anko?” the four people sweat dropped as they saw the purple haired kunoichi launch herself through the window of the exam room to announce the next part of the exam.

“I guess that’s my cue to get the medics ready for the next test at the Forest of Death. I’ll see you later” said the blonde kissed Itachi and Shisui “don’t hesitate to get me if you or Genma notice anything wrong”

“I know and I’ll make sure Genma knows too” said Itachi and Naruto vanished.

“oh Biwako, since you’re here could you give any tips for raising our children?” asked Shisui happily and they left chatting casually about the bundles headed their way.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Minato I found it! There is a loop hole and we just need to fill out this paperwork to join Naruto’s clan” yelled a very excited Kushina as she laid the papers on the table in front of him “I can’t wait to tell the girls-”

*rip*rip*rip* “Minato what are you doing?!!” screamed the red head in horror as her husband started shredding the papers. She lunged forward to try and stop him, but it was too late “why? Why did you do that?”

Minato stood up and looked straight into the eyes of his angry wife “because what we’ve been doing to Naruto is selfish and wrong!”

“what are you talking about? We’re just trying to bring our family together like it’s supposed to be! Let me go” she tried to struggle out of the hug her husband pulled her into.

“I’ve been trying to think of a way to talk you out of this before you destroy what’s left of the hope we have to make a relationship with Naruto and I think I know how … do you remember what it felt like when you first came here as a child?” he felt Kushina stiffen “that’s right … Kushina we were both orphans growing. We tried everything to fit, but we were both treated like outcasts who wouldn’t amount to anything-”

“this has nothing to do with Naruto” she snapped and broke away from Minato.

“but it does … we only ever treated him like an outsider and we actually told him he couldn’t beat his sisters or that he wouldn’t make it as a ninja so he should stop trying … after we became powerful ninjas one of your foster parents came by and tried to suck up, what did you say?”

“I told him he had a lot of nerve to suddenly start acting like he cares he had years to get to know me and all he -…” her eyes widened “oh no … what have I done? …”

Minato sighed “we both got carried away trying to get rid of the guilt of what we did that we forgot about Naruto”

Kushina started tearing up “what do we do now?”

“we do what we never did for Naruto before, we be there for him. if he asks we’ll be there. If he needs someone we’ll be there, but not before. I think he forgave us a long time ago, but we’ll have to be careful earning his trust” said Minato and pulled his wife back into a hug …

XXXXXXXXXX

“I can’t believe we’re taking this test again” grumbled the ninja next to Kabuto.

Kabuto chuckled “we’re only observing this time Ryu” a ninja jumped down from the trees “hey Kenta what did you find on those two teams- … Kenta?” the shinobi collapsed on the ground revealing a horrid bloody gash going across his back “Kenta hold on!” Kabuto immediately started treatment and Ryu released an emergency flare.

Moments later Naruto and his medical team were there trying to stabilize him …


	14. Trap of Blood

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

Moments later Naruto and his medical team were there trying to stabilize him …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade frowned “so he is alive, but he can’t tell us anything … shit”

“it’s luck he survived, but yes he’s unresponsive right now” confirmed Naruto.

Oroichimaru shrugged “well it wasn’t a complete dead end. Kenta is strong so we know that the ‘red demons’ are at least jonin level or stronger and there are at least four members. Three pretending to be genin and one sensei”

“you’re right that does help, but we don’t know which team Kenta ran into … Naruto have Kenta moved to the secure underground hospital on the opposite side of town and claim he died. We don’t want anyone coming back to try to finish the job. Orochimaru work with Jiraya to try to narrow down the teams that came in contact with Kenta” said the hokage.

“yes hokage-sama” they both said and left. Naruto went to the hospital and had Kenta secretly transferred …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed “that could’ve gone better”

“but we passed, right? So it’s no big deal” chirped Yuki.

“we would’ve displayed better skills if you two didn’t go around picking fights at random and instead helped me and Sasuke observe the other teams” said Sakura.

“it’s true we had to fight six unnecessary fights because of that” muttered Sasuke as he adjusted his arm in his sling “we were lucky Sakura’s boyfriend was there to help us”

“Shino isn’t my boyfriend” the blushing pinkette whimpered much to her friends amusement.

Sasuke grinned “yet you mean, he’s not your boyfriend yet … the exams are one on one from here on out so this is where I stop. Good luck in the exams you guys” he waved with his uninjured arm as he went towards his home.

Yuka scratched her cheek in thought “I like this Sasuke, but it’s still going to take some getting used to” her teammates nodded in agreement “hey Mom, Dad! Look look we passed” she yelled as her parents came around the corner.

“that’s great” exclaimed Kushina happily and hugged her daughters.

“oh Mom, did you find a way to get into brother’s clan?” asked Yuki earning a suspicious glance from the pinkette and made Kushina flinch.

Minato smiled softly ”we all need to talk about that” he lead them away leaving Sakura to wonder what that was about.

“maybe I should talk to sensei about this-oof” she collided into someone “I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention” she looked up and immediately recognized the person as a mist genin who was in the exams too.

“it’s alright, no harm done” the gray haired mist shinobi grinned and ran off to join the two people who were his teammates.

”… that was weird … I’m sure he had some bad injuries after the test” she muttered.

“hello Sakura”

The pinkette jumped “O-Orochimaru-sama”

“sorry for startling you. You can just call me Orochimaru” he looked at her and smiled “you’re Sakura Haruno, right? Naruto has been bragging about you”

“really?” she beamed.

Orochimaru nodded “mind if I ask what you noticed about that team?”

“well I saw him bleeding and with a gash on his side, but he’s all healed now … I know it’s silly, but I was sure the medical staff was sure really busy after that death and that treating everyone would take a while” said Sakura.

“it helps that Shizune and Naruto got back. Maybe that sped things up” said the snake sage.

“that must be it” said the pinkette and she bowed politely to Orochimaru before leaving.

(Naruto trained you well …) thought the snake sage as he spotted the very team of mist ninjas that caught Sakura’s attention … they were walking around and glancing at the main jutsu library …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he opened the door to his home and saw Raido on the couch “it’s pretty late what are you doing up?” he asked as he sat next to the scarred ninja.

“I couldn’t sleep … Han is all moved in and Genma was sure he felt contractions earlier, but it wasn’t … it’ll be happening soon though” Raido leaned against the blonde’s chest.

“yeah, maybe with any luck it’ll happen after the exams” he smiled and kissed Raido. The moan that escaped Raido’s lips was music to the hybrid’s ears. In one swift movement the brunette lost his shirt and was pinned to the couch under Naruto …

Raido gasped as his nipples were teased by a devilish tongue “oooh fuck …. Ah Naruto!” he yelped as the medic’s hand slipped under the hem of his pants to caress his balls. The poison user’s hips bucked wildly grinding his crotch against the hybrid’s hand. Naruto pulled his hand away earning a whimper …

“you’re just so sexy Raido” said the blonde as he looked down at the flushed ninja under him … Raido’s nipples were hard … his hard cock sticking out of his pants was dripping pre cum. Naruto stood up and undressed. The brunette licked the tip of the hybrid’s cock lustfully.

“fuck me Naruto” purred Raido and he spread his legs wide to give the horny hybrid the perfect view of his twitching needy hole… he threw his head back and screamed as his ass was penetrated by the thick cock “yes yes yes fuck me like the slut I am ahhh” Naruto’s fast hard thrusts made Raido scream and thrash with pleasure … he wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck in a desperate attempt to hang on as the big cock drove deep into his body … Raido locked his legs around the blonde’s waist as he screamed like a bitch in heat …

“damn you’re always so tight. You feel so fucking good” groaned the hybrid as he slammed right into Raido’s sweet spot with every thrust making the brunette tighten around him and scream ..

“oh oh so good ahhh cum-cumming” Raido’s back arched and his nails dug into Naruto’s shoulders as he came hard … he fell back on the couch completely limp and loving the feeling of his lover’s hot cum trickling down his ass.

“looks fun, can we play too?”

Naruto looked up and smirked as he saw Shisui, Han and Iwaka standing on the stairs completely naked and clearly turned on “of course” his eyes flashed gold and he pulled Shisui into his lap …

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya frowned “come on there has to be a clue somewhere … hey Orochimaru, please tell me you have something to help, these security videos are giving me a headache” he groaned and leaned back in his chair. The other jonin helping looked up hopefully.

“actually I think I do, go to the footage of the genin leaving and focus on the mist team” said the snake sage.

“ok just give me a moment” Jiraiya fast forward and switched cameras a couple times to find the right segment, but he did find it “here it is … I’m not seeing anything, why did you want to look at this?” he said as they watched the backed up medical staff giving the mist team instructions to the hospital since they didn’t have enough people there to help … the mist ninjas, including the gray haired ninja who looked pretty badly wounded, limp out not long after Sakura’s team.

“I ran into Sakura not long after this and she said that the mist ninjas looked perfectly fine, but they couldn’t have made it to the hospital in that amount of time” explained Orochimaru.

“hmmm … they could be faking to get a leg up in the exams” suggested the toad sage.

Orochimaru nodded “yes I thought that to, but then I watched for a little while. After getting back with their sensei they continued walking around the library and the hokage tower. They were talking to the gray haired shinobi like he was the boss not their sensei” said Orochimaru.

A grin spread across the toad sage’s face “that fits! I ruled out all the other teams except for two and they are one. I’ll tell Tsunade to tighten security around the tower and library and follow the mist team”

XXXXXXXXXX

Just one day before the finals …

*knock*knock*

“I’m coming” yelled Itachi as he slowly stood up and got the door “what do you want? Naruto isn’t here” he said when he saw Minato, Kushina and the twins standing there.

Kushina frowned “I see … is it alright if we wait for him?”

Itachi raised an eyebrow, he half expected them to force their way in “… alright” he let them in. they looked nervous under the gaze of Itachi, Raido, Iwaka and Genma.

“so … why are you here?” asked Iwaka.

“we came to apologize to Naruto for everything we did” said Kushina and her daughters nodded quietly.

“that’ll be something new” said Iwaka as Itachi went to get some tea.

Minato frowned “we really mean it-“

*crash* the sound of breaking glass made everyone jump … they saw Itachi on the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

“Itachi!” they all yelled and went over to him …

Iwaka made a hand sign and touched the Uchiha’s stomach ”he’s going into labor we need to go to the hospital now”

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto changed out the IV in Kenta’s arm “what could you tell us-” he froze as he saw Kenta’s eyelids twitch “Kenta? … Kenta you’re at the hidden clinic, please wake up”

“w …what … hap… happened?” croaked the shinobi

“you were attacked at the forest of death, do you remember what happened?” asked Naruto. Kenta whispered something and Naruto’s eyes widened “thank you. Rest for now” Naruto vanished at inhuman speeds and barged into the hokage’s office.

“Naruto what’s going on?” asked Tsunade.

“Kenta is awake. We got it wrong, two teams attacked him when he overheard them. One team is to cause a distraction while the other is to get the real target … they’re after bloodlines not jutsu” Naruto twitched and looked at his arm where a seal appeared “oh no … Itachi is at the hospital”

“if the red demons want blood that’s their target” she yelled, but just before she could summon her anbu into action …

*boom*boom*

“what the hell?!” the two medics went to the window and saw several smoke stacks rising into the air … the attack started …

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi screamed in pain as he sat in the hospital bed “it’s happening call Naruto!” Iwaka nodded and wiped some blood on Itachi’s wrist where a seal appeared … suddenly the lights went out plunging everything into darkness and the hospital staff started falling to the ground.

“what’s going on? No don’t go out there!” snapped Minato, but it was too late … Kushina, Yuki and Yuka left the room … and promptly hit the ground.

Raido sniffed the air and slammed the door shut despite Minato’s attempt to check on his wife and daughters “it’s knockout gas everyone is fine, but we can’t open that door when we have two pregnant people. We don’t know what the gas will do to the babies”

Minato nodded and shut the blinds as he set up a silencing seal “you’re right, this must be the ‘red demons’ we were told about. We should keep out of the direct line of sight since we can’t fight like this … Genma are you alright?” Genma nodded, but Iwaka didn’t believe him and checked … he went into labor too.

*boom*boom*

“oh no … they’re making our ninjas split up” said Raido stared out of the window … a massive barrier was surrounding the hospital, but you could see the smoke from several blasts rising towards the sky … they were trapped …

What made things worst was that they were in the room next to where the blood is stored …


	15. Atonement

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Harem - Naruto x Itachi / OC 'Iwaka' / Genma / Raido / Shisui / male Hana 'Han'**

**Last Time:**

What made things worst was that they were in the room next to where the blood is stored …

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto growled as he looked at the domed barrier surrounding the hospital “dammit … it’s circle barrier”

“is that bad?” asked Tsunade as she was trying her best to keep herself from attempting to break the barrier down.

“it’s being held up by a single seal inside the barrier itself … we need someone on the inside to cancel it or we can’t get in” Naruto’s eyes flashed gold in worry, he wanted nothing more than to rip through the barrier and then sink his fangs in these bastards throats for put his mates through this.

An anbu appeared “hokage-sama we are trying to put out the fires around the village, but it not easy to get to the biggest ones because they are so out of control”

Tsunade frowned “evacuate the civilians and prepare to use as many water jutsus as possible. Have everyone fire their jutus at the fires, flood the place if you have to”

“yes hokage-sama” the anbu left to spread her orders …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato gritted his teeth in worry as Itachi and Genma screamed in pain “are they going to be ok?” he asked as he laid his jonin jacket on Genma to try and make him feel more comfortable

“they need a C-section soon … I could do it, but if there’s a problem I’ll need blood” said Iwaka who was clearly very concerned about the two ninjas screaming in pain.

“if I could get some blood pellets could you help them?” asked Minato.

“yes, but- wait! You can’t go out there!” hissed the medic as Minato covered his mouth and nose with his headband and quickly darted out the door … he silently shut the door and kept low as he made his way towards the room where the blood was stored … it wasn’t far, just two doors down …

(there they are) thought Minato as he slowly approached the door … a group of eight ninjas wearing gas masks were ransacking the bags of blood …

“this was too easy! Those leaf ninjas are idiots” cackled one ninja through his gas mask.

The gray haired ninja nodded “yes Heart it was, but don’t let your guard down” he picked up a bag filled with the red liquid and looked at it through the lens on his gas mask “this will make us powerful. The great ninja villages will be cowering at our feet … take everything, tissue samples, scrolls, transplant organs and break that door to get the sperm samples. We need everything. We’ll stop at the morgue and harvest what we can before leaving” the leader ordered … in the frenzy Minato managed to get a handful of blood pellets.

All he had to do was get back …

The gas was getting to him …

It was making his eyes sting and he was having trouble standing …

*clink* one small blood pellet hit the floor as he became dizzy and that’s all it took …

Minato was thrown across the room by a punch and crashed into the wall making a dent and cracking a few windows before falling to the floor …

“hey boss we have a troublemaker” a big burly ninja messy brown hair with deadly brace knuckles on his hands snarled as he kicked Minato onto his back.

“so I see Brick … oh yes, you’re Minato Namikaze the infamous Yellowflash. It must be different fighting in this gas” said the gray haired Red Demon leader as he stood over the jonin “what are you doing here? How did you get in?” the questions only got silence as an answer and that in infuriated the leader … he grabbed Minato by the throat and slammed the blonde’s head through the window “forget it. The gas is kicking in, lets get to the morgue. We can’t waste time”

Minato hit the floor (I saw it … when I went through the window … it’s a dome barrier … I can bring it down, I-I just need to find the seal holding it up. If I’m right then it should be a floor lower) thought Minato as blood trickled from his head wound and he tried to ignore the piece of glass lodged in his scalp. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Raido carefully grab some of the pellets on the floor and was relieved … until …

“be careful with everything” said one raven haired kunoichi through her gas mask, but the warning came too late … one of the shinobi stumbled and hit the wall where he started fighting with the kunoichi. She threw a punch, but he dodged and she hit the wall ripping a hole into the room next to the room where Iwaka and the others were …

Minato held his breath (please let my silencing seal still be active) he prayed that no one would be heard or touched by the gas, but his blood froze in his veins as the wail of a baby could be heard in that very room …

“so that’s what you were doing” murmured the leader of the Red Demons.

*boom* a gush of fresh air filled the room from a gaping hole in the outer most wall … a hole made by a rasengan …

“that bastard is destroying our gas!” growled a pintsized ninja with spikey hair as he glared at Minato who was having trouble standing.

“calm down Spark, even if people wake up they won’t be able to move for a while. Minato seems to be aware of that now and besides the barrier is still up” he glanced at Minato “you must be protecting the brats for a reason … Rose, take the babies” snapped the boss.

“yes Crimson” said Rose as she went for the room.

“NO!” Minato struggled to his feet and ran for the room just as the door to the room was kicked open revealing Raido with his black sword drawn. The man with brass knuckles hit Minato in the gut breaking a few ribs and sending the leaf jonin flying again. Minato coughed up some blood and looked up … he paled as Raido was stabbed and knocked aside … Rose was reaching for the two babies crying on the bed with a weakened Itachi … Genma was barely conscious and Iwaka wouldn’t stand a chance …

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!” someone screamed and golden chains exploded out from somewhere … the chains grabbed the Red Demons and whipped them around like ragdolls.

Minato grinned “Kushina is awake, thank god” he could barely fight because of the effects of the gas, but he had to find that seal. Kushina could hold them off for a little while even though she can’t move yet … if he didn’t find the seal then these assholes could get away and with Naruto’s babies … he wasn’t going to let that happen.

“you bitch! Put us down!” screamed Sparky … he made a hand sign and sent a painful shock to Kushina’s body making her scream, but she refused to let them go. Rose threw several knives, but because she was being tossed around by the chains she missed Kushina and hit Genma …

“Genma!” Kushina screamed and didn’t notice one of the Red Demons spin a large ball on a chain until it hit her in the back … the golden chains fell limp and disappeared …

Crimson scowled and looked around “where did Minato go? … shit he knows about the barrier! Go kill him and lets get out of here!” he ordered as Rose took the two screaming babies after kicking Iwaka away …

XXXXXXXXXX

(just hold on … I’m almost there) thought Minato as he raced down to the lower level. A scream from up stairs urged him to move faster “found it” he gasped as he spotted the seals on the floor and quickly kneeled next to them to figure out how to cancel them out …

“now I can’t let you do that” Minato froze as he heard Crimson’s voice behind him. The leaf jonin just barely managed to dodge a set of kunai, but was hit with a bolt of electricity that stunned him for a second. In that second the man with brass knuckles bashed his face in …

“I’m going to break every bone in your body!” he roared and continued to beat Minato until blood was splattered across the floor. The sound of bones being broken echoed through the halls.

“that’s enough Brick, finish him off Cardinal” said Crimson and Brick pulled his blood soaked hand away as the Red Demon with a long red cloak and a deadly long sword went toward Minato … Cardinal raised his sword and brought it down burying it in Minato’s back “alright Spark, Brick, Rose, T-bone, Cardinal, Berry, Heart lets go” everyone nodded and Cardinal yanked his sword roughly out of Minato’s back before following the others …

Minato coughed up a lot of blood … he couldn’t move … his body was broken … he felt himself getting weaker … getting so sleepy … (is this … what it feels … like … to die … Naruto … Naruto!) his eyes widened “I can’t die yet” he choked out and began dragging his broken body towards the seal. The distant sound of babies crying made him move a little faster despite the pain …

Finally, after clawing his way with the only limb he could move despite the broken fingers, he made it to the seal array. With his vision going he knew he didn’t have long left … he raised his bloody arm and drew on the seal with the only ink he had, his blood. The markings were woven together to make a seal and with the last chakra he had he activated it …

Crimson’s screams came from a long way off “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? AHHHH MY ARM!” there were many more bloodcurdling screams followed by a bone chilling howl … and after a silence you could hear two babies giggling …

“he’s … their … father” the light in Minato’s eyes dimmed and he fell silent …

XXXXXXXXXX

“Itachi calm down please!” pleaded Iwaka as he tried to stop the shinobi from running off.

“They took them! Those bastards took our babies!” cried Itachi in agony as he desperately tried to get out of bed.

“Itachi Please! You shouldn’t move!” yelled Iwaka.

Suddenly the lights turned and a swarm of fellow leaf ninjas entered the hospital …

Itachi opened his mouth to scream at them to stop helping them and go find their babies, but then he saw his blonde husband coming towards them “Naruto” tears poured from the Uchiha’s eyes as he saw the two little bundles in Naruto’s arms…

“they’re beautiful” said Naruto as he carefully … and reluctantly handed them to Itachi and Iwaka “are you guys alight?” he asked as he kneeled next to Genma and Raido who were both on the floor.

“I’m fine, Iwaka healed my stab wound” said Raido.

Genma smiled and glanced at the jonin vest draped over him with a knife sticking out of it “Minato’s vest saved me, how are the babies?” he asked as Naruto created hundreds of clones to help get the hospital together. The hybrid picked up his lovers and set in beds that his clones rolled into the room.

“they’re both perfectly fine” said Iwaka as he let Naruto heal a bruise he got from Rose as she kicked away from the babies.

Tsunade bolted into the room “is everyone ok? … oh my god … they’re beautiful” she swooned as she looked at the little babies.

“they are” said Naruto as he let the little hand hold his finger.

“the Red Demons are where?” asked Tsunade.

“you’ll find parts of them scattered around the morgue … I should go make sure everything is going smoothly” remarked the hybrid

“Naruto, Minato and Kushina risked their lives to save us. Will they be alright?” asked Raido as he saw Naruto’s clones take Kushina, Yuka and Yuki away.

“I will make sure they are” said Naruto … he left the room and entered the operating room where his clones were preparing Kushina and Minato for surgery.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato opened his eyes and as his eyes adjusted he looked around “what’s going on?” he saw Kushina in the bed next to him and she was waking up too.

“you faced the Red Demons and brought down their barrier effectively destroying their plans”

The jonins blinked and looked at the speaker “Naruto? … Is everyone ok?!” they both yelled

Naruto seemed to ignore the question “your house was damaged in the explosions so you guys can’t stay there for a while … your injuries would not have been so bad Minato if you kept your vest. It took four hours and a lot of blood to save you both”

“Naruto … please, are the babies ok?” pleaded Minato.

”you know I actually thought I had to turn you both so you would survive, which isn’t something I should do as a doctor … I honestly can’t ever see you both as parents” the two patients winced, but then they heard a little coo coming from a cart next to Naruto “but my children deserve to know the people who saved them” he pushed the cart in between their hospital beds …

Minato and Kushina bit their lips as they cried … they saw an adorable baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked like Itachi with her pale skin and soft features, but her blonde hair and blue eyes were definitely from Naruto. Next to her was a baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket. He looked exactly like Naruto with his whisker marks and tan skin, but his brown hair and smile came from Genma.

“what are their names?” asked Kushina as she openly wept.

“he name is Haru and her name is …” Naruto smiled at the baby girl “If you kept your vest Minato, Genma could’ve died. You made your injuries much worse by dragging yourself to the seal, but you saved my children because of that …it’s why we decided that her name is Mina” Naruto glanced at Minato and saw tears pouring down his face … Naruto named his daughter after him, it made Minato so happy “I said I couldn’t see you as my parents, but I want you to be their grandparents. It only involves lots of spoiling and you will be up against my mother, but can you handle that?”

“y-yes” they both sobbed.

“thank you for saving my family” said Naruto gratefully. That was the end of one chapter and the beginning of another … nothing quite like this bloody day happened again during the births of any of Naruto’s other children, but didn’t stop anyone from worrying …

Yuki and Yuka proved to be amazing aunts along with Uncle Sasuke and Minato and Kushina never failed in their duties as grandparents …

This wasn’t the bond could’ve had, but they couldn’t ask for anything better than bing a part of this beautiful family …


End file.
